Beautiful Twist in Fate
by jzay
Summary: A sort of different take on the whole babies issue. They are trying to get pregnant, but Arizona is not honest about her true feelings that she doesn't really want to do it. When she finally comes clean, their fate is sealed. Or is it?
1. Tried So Hard and Got So Far

A/N: Hey, hey fanfic people. So I kinda thought up this idea and have some plan about where I want this story to go. I know that the whole baby thing has been done time and time again, but this take adds a bit of a twist. You will see soon what I mean, but I'm sure some of you will predict it.

In response to the comments about I Only Miss You When I'm Breathing about adding a chapter focused on Leo, I'm thinking about it now. Not really sure what to write yet so that may not happen right away, but I will try to come up with something.

Also, I am sort of looking for a beta cause I noticed a lot of mistakes in my previous fic. If someone wants to help me out, just let me know and that would be awesome.

**Tried So Hard and Got So Far: **

They had been trying for months. Arizona Robbins, the woman who was forever against having her own children was trying to have a baby. The woman who had left multiple women over this issue was settling down and getting ready to start a family. On the outside, everything was fine. On the outside, Arizona put on a smile and never missed an OB appointment. On the inside; however, Arizona was slowly falling apart and a total mess. When she agreed to have a baby with Callie it was way more for the sake of keeping the beautiful woman in her life than wanting a baby. She convinced herself that she did want a baby and that everything would be okay because she didn't lose the love of her life over the issue. As the weeks went by and Callie became more obsessed with having a baby, Arizona became more opposed. She would never tell Callie this or act like this wasn't working for her, but it was starting to bubble up now.

At first they were trying to impregnate Callie, but it didn't work time and time again. Callie would be absolutely devastated and Arizona would pretend to be upset. In reality, every time the stick said they were not pregnant Arizona inwardly let out a sigh of relief because it gave her more time to not have to deal with the issue. After quite a while and a lot of negative outcomes, Callie had begged Arizona to try. Of course she didn't want to, but she couldn't say no to Callie. She was crying and her gorgeous big brown eyes pleaded with Arizona to do this for her. She had finally muttered a simple yes knowing she was just digging herself a deeper hole. They had the most amazing sex that night and then the whole process started over with Arizona.

Months of trying continued and more failed attempts. One Saturday morning Arizona was lying in bed reading alone. Callie had gotten called in the middle of the night for an emergency, so Arizona was getting some time to herself. Usually she would want to wake up with her lover and laze around in bed, but it was getting harder and harder for her to hide her true feelings.

"Hey Baby!" Callie said enthusiastically as she bounced into their room.

"Hi, you must be exhausted," Arizona responded looking up from the newspaper.

Callie crept across the bed and gave Arizona a deep kiss as she laid her body completely on top of the blonde.

"Usually I would be tired, but today's the day!"

"Did I forget about something? There are definitely no anniversaries or birthdays anytime around here."

"I grabbed some pregnancy tests and its time to take a test. I can just feel it. Our baby is in this beautiful belly," Callie sung as she moved down and kissed Arizona stomach. Arizona's heart sank. She could actually be pregnant. There was no going back when you were actually pregnant. They had so many negatives that she was starting to feel like this wasn't real and it was never going to happen. She sort of dragged her feet into the bathroom and took the test. Callie just took her odd demeanor as nervousness about wanting to be pregnant, so Arizona got away with not totally covering up her dread.

"Oh god Arizona, I can't look. What does it say?"

Arizona took a deep breath and looked at the stick: Not Pregnant. She breathed a sigh of relief and Callie broke down into tears.

"I—I just don't get it. So many stupid teenagers get pregnant by accident and here we are two amazing surgeons who would make wonderful parents and could support a child, but we can't get pregnant try after try."

"I'm sorry Calliope," Arizona said meaning a whole lot more than Callie even knew.

"Maybe we should implant more eggs next time, just to up the chances. Eventually it has to take right?"

"Calliope, maybe we should hold off for a while. We are so caught up in this that I feel like we aren't even us anymore."

"Hold off! You want to just put our family on hold because it isn't easy. How can you even say that?"

"Well, we have been trying for a long time and every negative makes you devastated. Then we try again and you get your hopes up and are sure this time is the time, but they crash down again anyway."

"I'm devastated because I want this more than anything. This is my dream, we can't just give up on my dream."

"I'm just saying maybe we should give it a rest for a while and just enjoy being together."

"We are not getting any younger Arizona and I know I want this, so I don't want to wait any longer. Maybe we should start looking into adoption."

"Um adoption?"

"Yeah, people do that all the time. I really wanted to have a baby this way, but there is more than one way to start a family."

Arizona was starting to sweat and about to have some serious word vomit. She tried to keep it down, but then it just came out, "I don't want a baby Calliope."

"What? You don't want to adopt?" She said totally not comprehending that she meant any baby at all.

"No, I don't want to adopt and I don't want to make a baby. I don't want this."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Callie threw back getting extremely angry.

"Calliope, please just listen. I know I said that I want all of this and sometimes I convinced myself that I did, but I really just want you. I don't want a family, I just want to spend my life with you."

"You told me that we would be a family. You swore to me that you did want this," Callie said in disbelief.

"I know and I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have led you on like that. I was just so afraid to lose you and I know that saying no would have meant losing you. I couldn't take it because I love you so much, so I told you what you wanted to hear and just hoped that I would get used to the idea."

"I can't fucking believe you right now. God, I don't even know you at all."

"Calliope, don't say that. You know me, I'm the same person I was just minutes ago, I just don't want a baby. I know it was wrong to say I did, but I said it to keep you and then you were so insanely happy that I couldn't tell you the truth. Then when you begged me to try when it didn't work for you and I just wanted you to be happy again. All I ever wanted was to make you happy."

"You know what would make me happy? A family. What would make me happy is a partner who doesn't lie to me continually about something so important."

"I know," she admitted, "I screwed up so incredibly bad. You have to know that in my own way it was because I love you so much."

"Don't even say that to me right now. I don't even want to look at you!" Callie yelled as she stormed out of the bedroom.

Arizona followed her and watched as Callie grabbed her keys and turned around before exiting. "Don't you dare follow me Arizona!"

The sound of the door slamming rang in Arizona's ears and she knew right then and there what she had to do. It was over. She was being selfish trying to keep Callie and she needed to let her go. She couldn't give her a baby and fulfill her dreams, so she was going to have to let someone else do that.

As cowardly, pathetic, and messed up as it was Arizona decided to leave before Callie got back. She couldn't face her right now and everything about this situation was absolutely breaking her heart. The love of her life had just walked out the door and she couldn't get her back. All because she couldn't get over her fears and set in stone ways enough to want a baby. Arizona packed her things, then sat down and wrote her final goodbye. She hated herself even more for not having the balls to wait for Callie to get home and end things that way. Arizona didn't have the strength for that though because she knew that the moment she saw her again she wouldn't be able to let go.

…

Hours later Callie came back into a dark apartment. She didn't notice the note on the counter and went straight to the bedroom. Surprised that Arizona wasn't there, she looked in the bathroom. That's when she noticed. Arizona's toothbrush, perfume, blow-dryer, and other personal products were gone. She rushed into the bedroom and tore open the closet. Arizona's side was empty. Callie fell to the floor in a heap and sobbed for what felt like days. Eventually, she pulled herself off the ground and went to the kitchen in search of her phone. There on the counter was a note, no doubt a goodbye note.

_Calliope,_

_This is honestly the hardest letter I have ever had to write because my eyes are flooded with tears and I feel like I can't function with my heart in so much pain. First of all, I am so deeply, deeply sorry for lying to you and not being honest about my feelings. I know you don't see it now, but I only did it because I love you so much. I couldn't bare to lose you and I honestly though that if I pretended long enough that I would end up wanting what you wanted. In the end I lost you anyway and just hurt you in the process. It was selfish and I should have let you go long ago. You are the most amazing and beautiful person I have ever met and I am a better person for being with you. I don't regret a single moment I spent with you because I'm positive you are the love of my life. Even though I don't get forever with you like I wanted, at least I got to be with you for a little while. I hope you find someone who can make all your dreams come true like you made all of mine come true and I am so sorry I couldn't be that person. I love you more than you will ever know, forever._

_I'm sorry,_

_Arizona _

Callie noticed that Arizona's tears were all over the paper and now her own tears were mixed in. This was it; they were officially over forever. There wasn't really anywhere to go from here and Arizona didn't even leave her the option of trying to figure it out.

….

Alrighty! I have like two more chapters written and a basic plan for where I want this to go, but I'm totally up for comments and suggestions. Last story a lot of fan ideas went into shaping my plan so hit me up with that.


	2. In the End it Doesn't Even Matter

A/N: Okay so here ya go: two chapters. Some ppl guessed right what happens in this one! The next chapter is even shorter, but I wanted to give ya'll as much as I had.

In the End It Doesn't Even Matter:

It had been about a week and the two women were avoiding each other like the plague. Arizona was staying with Teddy and still had not brought herself to get the rest of her things from Callie. Somehow that made it too final and she wasn't ready for that yet. She wasn't ready to face her either. The first time she saw Callie at work after that night was horrible. It was just a brief glance in the hallway and she immediately ducked into a stairwell because merely the sight of her ex made her burst into tears.

Callie wasn't doing much better. She used on call rooms now to cry her eyes out and tried to hide it to no avail. Everyone could see the puffy bloodshot eyes and red nose. They all knew the two had broken up and it was obvious how miserable both of them were.

Arizona had the day off and was watching mindless TV on Teddy's couch. Well, she wasn't really watching it; she was basically just staring off into space in the direction of the TV.

"Are you sure you don't want to at least talk to her?" Teddy asked from her spot in an oversized armchair.

"Teddy, I can't even look at her without bursting into tears. I'm still trying to figure out how I am going to cope when we have a case together."

"I know, but you two are so good together. I think you can work it out."

"Not this time. You can't compromise on having a baby. I can't just agree to half a baby. It is either all in or all out, no in between. I chose to be out."

"See that's what I don't get. You adore children and you are amazing with them everyday. You love Callie and want to spend your life with her, so why wouldn't you want that?"

"Its complicated Teddy, I just don't want that. I can't keep fooling myself into believing that I do."

"I think you should try harder."

"Try harder? Do you know how many months I spent trying and trying to want what she wants? It scares the shit out of me and I can't feel like that all the time. I lost my brother and I can't lose someone again. Even letting Callie so close to me was a gamble."

"Well I think it is bullshit that you are letting fear get in the way of an amazing life with beautiful kids and a woman who loves you."

"Fuck you Teddy," Arizona spit out starting to suddenly feel very nauseous. At first she thought the wave would pass, but when she realized that she was definitely going to lose her breakfast Arizona bolted off the couch and only made it to the living room waste basket.

"Holy shit Arizona! That's gross," Teddy screamed.

"God its not like I can control it."

"You haven't been sick lately, have you?"

"No I felt fine until this morning," Arizona responded walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Damn Arizona, are you pregnant?" Teddy yelled out to her.

Arizona froze. There was no way, the test was negative, but the idea just made her blood run cold.

"No Teddy, I'm not pregnant. This whole fight happened after a failed test."

"Those things can be wrong, maybe you took it too early. You know how eager Callie is."

"I can't be pregnant."

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Teddy threw back.

She wasn't sure. Technically, she could be pregnant and that first test just didn't pick it up. That would be just fucking perfect.

"I can't handle that. I better not be freaking pregnant."

"I probably have a test around here somewhere from one of those times I had a scare. Hold on."

Teddy came back holding a pregnancy test and gave it to Arizona, "Here, you need to know."

"Teddy, I can't take that. If I'm pregnant I am actually screwed. I don't want a baby."

"Just take it."

Arizona went in to take the test and brought it out into the living room. She set it on the table and slunk onto the couch. The tears started and she curled up into her usual mourning position. After what seemed like hours, Teddy spoke up.

"Arizona, do you want me to look?"

"Yeah, I can't do it."

Teddy moved and looked at the test. Sure enough a bright smiley face showed that signified a pregnancy.

"What does it say?" Arizona asked coming out of her cocoon a little bit.

"You, Um… you're pregnant."

"No, this cannot be happening," Arizona cried as she grabbed the test from Teddy. Right there in front of her was proof. She was pregnant with Callie's baby. This was what they had been trying for months to have happen and a week after they break up it finally takes. Why didn't she speak up sooner?

"Teddy, what am I going to do?"

"I think you need to talk to Callie."

"Yeah, I do," Arizona sighed.

…..

Arizona got up her nerve and texted Callie a few hours later.

_Hey Calliope. Can you come over to Teddy's? I have something really important I need to talk to you about._

It took a while, but she finally got a reply.

_No Arizona, I can't. I'm not your rock anymore that is going to be there when you need someone to talk to. You shit on my dreams and then walked out on me, so don't even think about it._

"God damnit!" Arizona exclaimed as she threw her phone. She knew Callie was mad, but this was important. She couldn't just text her or leave a message that said _Hey guess what I'm pregnant. _

Deciding that this couldn't wait she headed over to Callie's apartment, the apartment that they used to share. She knew Callie had the day off because they had synched their days off to be together for the whole month. Her feet were like lead as she approached the door. She knocked for about 5 minutes and when she got no response, she decided to use her key.

Callie was sitting on the couch, so she had definitely just been ignoring her.

"What makes you think you can just let yourself in Arizona?" Callie fired at her immediately.

"I'm sorry, but you weren't answering the door and I knew you were home."

"I didn't answer the door for a reason. I think I was clear in my text, I don't want to see you."

"I know you don't, but I have something important to tell you."

"I don't give a shit. Leave before I call the police."

"Calliope, please just listen to me," Arizona pleaded.

"Don't you dare Calliope me! Just get the fuck out of my life! I'm sorry that your brother died and you see kids die everyday so you are too fucked up, damaged, and haunted by tiny coffins that you can't want a kid with me. That's not my problem anymore, so just LEAVE!"

Arizona had kept her cool, but bringing up Tim and the tiny coffins was a low blow. Now she was angry. Totally forgetting why she came Arizona spit back, "That's such bullshit for you to throw that at me when you knew how much it would hurt. Sorry that you are so obsessed with having a child that you couldn't see what was right in front of you."

"I see it. I see it just fine. A selfish bitch who never gave a rats ass if I was happy and wouldn't bend or change for me."

"I tried! And don't ever say I didn't care about your happiness because that is all I ever wanted. I still want that."

"Well you have a great way of showing it. Get out of my apartment! I hate you."

That did it. Those three words totally broke Arizona because they were the three words she was most afraid of since this whole children thing started.

"You—you don'ttt- You don't mean that," Arizona stuttered out as she broke into visible tears.

"Yes I do. I hate you and I never want to see you again," Callie threw back without a breath. It almost made her vomit saying those words to Arizona when she knew she didn't mean them. She loved Arizona with all of her heart, but she was hurt, angry, and upset. She wanted to hurt her ex and she knew exactly how to do it.

Arizona wanted to just scream at her that she was pregnant and make her feel horrible for attacking her like that, but she couldn't. She just stood there in shock staring at Callie. She turned to leave, then looked over her shoulder and said, "I really hope you don't mean that because I could never hate you. I love you and I'm so sorry that it came to this." With that she was gone, leaving a devastated Callie in her wake.

Callie broke into uncontrollable sobs on the couch. She had just told the love of her life that she never wanted to see her again and actually said the words I hate you. Even with all of that Arizona just apologized and said she loved her. She wasn't wrong about Arizona all along. She was amazing and beautiful and kind. Either way, they were over.

Arizona spent the rest of the day crying and trying to figure out what to do. She couldn't even talk to Callie and tell her she was carrying her baby and felt incredibly lost. She was also starting to get angry that Callie had been so cold and didn't realize that they had something so important to discuss. By the end of the day she came up with a solution. She wasn't very happy with it and it wasn't ideal, but after days of crying and no sleep topped with that horrible interaction it's the only thing her twisted brain came up with to get out of this mess.


	3. A Tricky Situation

A/N: Make sure you go read chapter 2 cause I uploaded it at the same time and shit goes down that makes this chapter make sense!

A Tricky Situation

A few days later she found herself sitting in a procedure room preparing to get rid of their baby. She was crying and feeling lower than she had ever felt. It was comparable to the darkness she was consumed by after Tim died. A nice nurse came in to work out some more paperwork and noticed Arizona was crying.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

"I'm….I'm fine," Arizona responded trying to put on a brave face.

"Do you have a friend or someone who could help you through this?"

"I can do it alone. Can we just get his over with?" Arizona shot back.

"I have to go over a few more routine questions and then we can get moving."

"Fine whatever. Ask away?"

"Are you sure you want to do this and have you heard about other options?"

Arizona just cried harder then managed to get out a weak, "Yes."

"I have to ask you to sign the consent form now, but in good faith I feel like I can't let you do that. You seem to have some things to work out before you can do this."

"I don't have anything to work out. Just give me the form."

"Ma'am I am not trying to pry, but you are very visibly upset. When I see women sobbing like you in this situation it usually means a few things. Are you in danger? We have services for women who need them."

"Ugh. I'm not a battered wife lady. This baby doesn't even have a father."

"Okay, I know it is hard to do this alone and the man not being involved is difficult."

"No, you don't know. There is no man, the baby doesn't have a father, it has another mother."

"Oh, well I see. I'm sorry to pry further, but this obviously isn't an accident. You planned to have this baby and I have never seen a woman get rid of a baby they purposefully impregnated themselves with. Why would you want to terminate?"

"Its…Its complicated. Just give me the form."

The nurse handed over the form reluctantly honestly thinking that she was going to require a psych consult before she let her go through with it, but she held her tongue for right now. Arizona put the pen to the paper and went to sign then stopped. This wasn't her decision to make. This was Callie's baby, a baby that Callie wanted desperately. She couldn't take that away from her. Arizona dropped the pen, looked up at the woman and muttered, "I can't do this."

She quickly got dressed and rushed out of the clinic. She went to the hospital and ran around trying to find Callie. When she located her, she dragged her into the nearest on call room.

"Arizona, what the hell? I told you…."

But she was cut off by Arizona, "No stop. Stop talking. I know you hate me and you don't want anything to do with me, but you are going to listen because I have something seriously important to tell you. Now shut up and listen."

Callie raised her hands in surrender seeing how serious and distraught her ex was from whatever she needed to talk about.

"Okay, well. Gosh this is harder than I thought. Will you come sit down?" Arizona asked as she took a seat on one of the beds.

Callie slowly moved and sat on the other end just waiting for what Arizona had to say.

"I.. I don't really know how to say this, but I… well… I was throwing up the other morning, so Teddy made me take a test and turns out that first test didn't catch it cause I'm pregnant."

Callie's face was in total shock, "Preg—Pregnant. You're pregnant?"

"Yes, I am."

"Is this why you came to my apartment Saturday?"

"Yeah," Arizona said softly.

"Oh my god! Arizona, I was so horrible to you. I'm so sorry," she said moving closer and taking Arizona's hands.

It was the most contact they had since the breakup and it made them both long for each other.

"I just came from the abortion clinic and…"

But she was cut off before having the chance to explain by a furious Callie who pulled her hands away like Arizona was the plague, "You aborted our baby! I can't believe you wou….."

"CALLIOPE! I didn't abort the baby. I was going to do it, but I just couldn't get rid of something you want so badly and something that is a part of you. I wasn't able to bring myself to throw that away."

"Oh, um. Well thanks for that I guess."

"I'm so confused. I don't know what to do and this is all a mess."

"I know you don't want this, but thank you for not getting rid of our baby."

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you want to do Arizona?" Callie said sincerely because she was totally concerned for her and what this all meant.

"I already said that I don't want a baby and I know you do. I guess I can just carry it for you. Then you can have your baby and we can move on with our lives."

Callie was hoping she would say she changed her mind, that they should be together and have this baby. What Arizona just said broke her heart all over again.

"I guess we can do that. Thank you so much for doing this for me."

"Calliope, all I ever wanted was to make you happy and make your dreams come true. I guess in a way I get to do that still."

"Yeah I guess," Callie responded, but what she really wanted to say was that her dream would never be complete if Arizona wasn't in it.

"You can be involved in everything and I guess it will be just like that freaky surrogate stuff, but you already know me and can boss me around and stuff."

"Ooo I like the bossing you around idea," Callie said kind of flirtatiously because she couldn't help it.

"Ha, of course you do."

"I think you should move back in!" Callie blurted out next.

"What?"

"I mean that I want to be there every step of the way and I can't do that if you are across town at Teddy's. Plus a couch is no place for a pregnant woman. You can take over the guest room. That way I can be just a few feet away to help you with the morning sickness and run out when you get ridiculous cravings."

"Callie you don't have to do all that."

"Yes I do. That's my baby in there and I don't want anything to happen to my baby. You are doing this for me. It would be the least I can do for you. Plus, I can't boss you around very well if you aren't near me."

"Okay, I guess you have a point. The guest room it is."

"Great," Callie said as she pulled Arizona into a deep embrace. They held onto one another for quite a while, neither one of them wanting to let go.


	4. How Does This All Work?

How Does this All Work?:

Arizona had moved back in and they both had crazy shifts, so they didn't see much of each other for the next few days. The extent of the interaction was Callie making sure Arizona was taking her prenatal vitamins, forcing her to drink nasty morning smoothies, and packing her ridiculously healthy lunches. Arizona had made sure to accept an extra overnight shift too because she wanted to avoid the awkwardness.

Neither one of them had actually talked about what this all meant. They just went back into a pattern of avoidance. In reality, they couldn't talk about it because they didn't know how to do this. How do you go through a pregnancy with someone you love when one person doesn't want the baby and has every intention of not being involved after the birth? How do you live with the person who broke your heart and see her everyday without wanting more again? These are the questions that were continually plaguing both of their brains.

Callie came home to a very quiet and empty apartment after a long shift. She grabbed a glass of wine and flopped down onto the couch. Arizona hadn't come home last night and crashed in an on call room, so she was really hoping she would make an appearance tonight. She desperately wanted to talk to her and figure things out for real. Arizona came in about an hour later hoping Callie would already be in bed.

"Hey," Callie said quietly as Arizona entered and put down her bag and coat.

"Hi," Arizona responded not really knowing what else to say.

"Are you hungry? I was thinking about cooking something or ordering out."

"Lets order," Arizona agreed.

"Okay awesome, just pick what you want and I'll call."

"Chinese food!" Arizona told her excitedly.

They ordered food and sat down on opposite ends of the couch. Neither one of them said much and they just exchanged pleasantries about their current surgical cases. After the food arrived they used it as an excuse not to talk and busied their mouths with eating. After finishing, they just awkwardly stared at each other.

"So," Callie started breaking the silence, "I think we should talk about this new arrangement."

"Ya, I guess we should."

"I just want to know what you are thinking about all this."

"I dunno," Arizona said shortly.

"Arizona, I know you don't like to express your feelings and you just shove it all down, but I don't buy that. I know your mind has been running around like crazy the last few days. Please just let me in and tell me something."

Arizona thought about that for a few minutes then said, "I'm terrified. Like shaking in my boots, out of my mind terrified."

"I am too. I know a baby is my dream and all, but I'm still just as scared."

"Really?"

"Yes," Callie admitted, "I'm still scared of it all, but you know what scares me the most?"

"What?"

"I'm scared to do this alone. When I said a baby was my dream, I meant it, but it didn't quite look like this."

"Ya," Arizona said not really knowing what else to say.

"In my dream I don't get my woman pregnant right before we break up and plan to do this without her. My dream looks a lot more like raising a baby with someone I love."

"I'm so sorry Calliope."

"I know you are. I guess you can't help how you feel, but it doesn't make this all hurt any less," Callie said starting to cry a bit.

"I hate to see you cry and I hate even more that I'm the reason you're hurting. I wish I could take all your pain away."

_You could, just say yes_ Callie thought, but she didn't dare go there. "I just, I need to know. Is this whole thing really about something wrong with me?"

"Please don't ever think that. If anything you are the only person I would want a family with if I ever decided I wanted that. I just, I haven't been able to get myself there, even with someone I love with all of my heart."

"Thanks for that. Even if you don't mean it, I needed to hear it."

"Calliope, look at me," Arizona said moving closer, "I mean it."

"O…Okay," Callie choked out as more tears fell. Arizona wiped her cheeks and reached to give Callie a tissue.

"I need to know something too. Do you….um… do you really hate me?" Arizona asked afraid of the answer.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry I said that. It was wrong and totally cruel of me. Arizona, please believe me when I say that I don't hate you even a little bit. I wish I could, but I am so in love with you."

"Are you sure?" Arizona said now freely crying as well.

"Yes, I'm sure. I only said it to hurt you because I was hurting so much, but it was totally inappropriate."

"Can we promise each other something right now?"

"Sure, what?"

"Can we promise that no matter how mad we are or where we end up, we won't ever hate each other? Or say that we hate the other person?" Arizona said hoping she never had to come to terms with Callie hating her.

"I honestly don't think I could ever hate you."

"I know I could never hate you. I'm pretty sure I will always be in love with you. I know we can't be together and I have accepted that, but I can't just push a button and not love you."

"Yeah, I feel the same way," Callie admitted.

"And as for this whole baby issue, it is a mess, but you are going to get a beautiful little Calliope out of it."

Callie smiled at that thought, "I hope it's a girl too."

"I will take care of myself and make sure that I give you a gorgeous healthy baby in the end."

"And then your going to leave me," Callie said feeling her heart fall apart even more.

"I don't want a baby, so we won't be together. Yeah I will move out and we won't be together or anything, but we will still see each other at work. Maybe we can even be friends, we aren't together now and I would like to think we are still friends."

"I don't want to be just friends with you."

"I don't want to be just friends with you either, but we don't really have any other choice," Arizona responded sadly.

"I guess we can make this weird situation work though."

"Yeah, I think we can."

They spent a little longer just looking into each other eyes, then went off into their separate bedrooms. Not a whole lot of sleeping happened and instead they both just stared at the ceiling wishing they were in the other's arms.

…

Arizona decided that she was going to have to tell her parents about the break up and the pregnancy soon because they were likely to find out anyway. Starting with her mother was easiest, so that's where she went first.

"Arizona, hello dear!" her mother sang as she picked up the phone.

"Hi Mama, I'm okay."

"How's Callie, she hasn't called lately and she usually talks to me every week."

"Yeah about that. I don't think she will be calling anymore."

"What did you do Arizona?"

"Mom it's complicated. We broke up."

"You need to make this right and soon," her mother instructed because she absolutely loved Callie.

"That's not going to happen. I don't want kids and she does."

"What is this? I thought you two got through that and you decided to start trying. I want grandbabies!"

"Mom, I know and I'm sorry, but it just isn't something I can do. I told her that I couldn't do it and we broke up."

"I'm so disappointed. I was ready to plan a wedding soon because you said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her."

"I do want that, but I have to let her go and be happy with someone who can raise a family with her."

"You should be very sure you don't want a family because if you change your mind down the road, she isn't going to be there waiting for you. Anyone in their right mind would scoop her up in a second."

"I know and that scares me too. There's something else and I need you to not freak out okay?"

"What else could there possibly be?"

"Well, we had been trying right before we broke up and about a week after it ended I found out that I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant and you still are not with that woman."

"Yes and no we aren't together. We are living together still because I'm going to carry the baby for Callie and then she can have it."

"You are planning on abandoning your child!"

"Mom, it's not like that. This is not my child, its Callie's. We used her egg, so I'm just going to be like a surrogate."

"Don't throw around words like surrogate to pretend like this isn't your baby. It is just as much yours as hers and you know it. You made that baby together."

"Look, I don't expect you to understand. I just thought you should know."

"Thank you for telling me, but I won't lie and say that I am willing to accept it."

"Yeah I figured."

"This just means I have about 9 months to convince you to see the error of your ways."

"Great ma, can't wait," Arizona said sarcastically.

That conversation went about as well as expected, but Arizona was still upset that no one could see her side of things. Maybe she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't help the way she felt. As she sat on her bed she looked down to her stomach and placed her hand on it. Was she going to be missing out? Would she end up wanting this later when she had to watch Callie raise the baby without her? How could she possibly watch Callie move on with someone else?

"Am I being a moron little lady?" Arizona asked the bundle of cells she had decided was growing into a baby girl.


	5. Blurring the Lines

Blurring the Lines:

They had fallen back into a comfortable pattern. Everything seemed to be back the way it was except for now they didn't have the physical component. In a way they were both happy, but they were still heartbroken. It was hard to live in the same apartment and be around someone all the time when you weren't together. For Callie it was increasingly difficult to plan for a new baby and even have Arizona around looking as radiant as ever carrying her child, but not preparing to raise the baby with her. She was in this horrible catch 22 situation where she was overjoyed and excited about the baby coming and couldn't wait, but also didn't want that to ever happen. The moment that baby was born she lost Arizona forever.

Callie was in the kitchen mixing up the daily smoothie or what Arizona would call gag juice when a groggy blonde came in to the kitchen. She was wearing shorts and a tight tank top, which allowed Callie to see the beginning of a baby belly. It made her heart swell because that meant her baby was growing and even thought this wasn't a pregnancy she wanted, Arizona was glowing.

"Here ya go. I tried something new this morning," Callie said as she handed Arizona a freshly made smoothie.

"Ugh, what is it?"

"Its good for you, just drink it crabby pants."

"Well excuse me if I miss real food. I don't fit into my jeans anymore Calliope, I get to be crabby. Its official, I'm fat."

Callie rounded the breakfast bar and turned Arizona towards her, "You are not fat. You're pregnant and you look just as beautiful as ever."

"You have to say that."

"No I don't. I mean it. Your cute little baby bump just makes you even more gorgeous to me," Callie admitted honestly.

Arizona blushed and looked down to her drink, "Thanks, but seriously I need some real food soon."

….

That night Arizona was sprawled out watching TV when Callie pranced in holding a pizza box and a gallon of grape juice.

Arizona immediately smelled the pizza and jumped off the couch, "Calliope, you got me pizza?"

"Yes, I got you pizza. Now go sit down and I will bring it to you on a plate," she said giving her a look that made Arizona shrink back to the couch. She couldn't take the grin off her face because she had been craving pizza for days.

Callie came back in with two wine glasses full of grape juice and some pizza.

"Here you go my lady," she said as she set it down in front of Arizona.

"Ah classy, grape juice in wine glasses."

"Yup, now eat your pizza."

Arizona took a huge bite and moaned, "ughh god that is so good. Mmm, I love you."

Callie looked up as Arizona just kept indulging in the pizza. She knew it was just an off handed comment thanking her for the pizza, but in that moment she realized how much she missed hearing Arizona say that. She missed actually being with her. Trying to change the subject, Callie brought up something she had been thinking about for a few weeks.

"So I got a name book last week."

"Oh yeah, that's good."

"Yeah I was thinking maybe you could help me go through it. Ya know pick the names you think are cute and veto the lame ones."

"I guess we could do that. Hit me up," Arizona said turning towards Callie on the couch. At first she had tried to remain neutral and not be involved, but that was impossible with Callie. She loved seeing her glow and smile when she was making baby plans, it was infectious.

"Okay, so lets start with girls names. A…A….hmm Arizona?" Callie teased.

"Ohhh no. You are not sticking a kid with that name."

"Ha I'm kidding, but a mini Arizona would be amazing," Callie said and Arizona knew she meant more than the name.

"Alright so for real now, what else?"

"Um what about Amanda?"

"Nope, too common."

"Okay, how bout Adelade?"

"No way! You want this kid to get beat up?"

"Fine, you pick one," Callie said tossing over the book.

Arizona flipped through the pages for a few minutes and landed on a page that made her stop.

"What about Sofia?"

Callie thought about it for a moment and then smiled, "Sofia, Sofia Torres. I love it!"

"Yeah that has a ring to it."

"It certainly does," Callie said, but in her head she was saying Sofia Robbins-Torres.

Arizona pictured a little Calliope and could just see her ex being an amazing mother. For the first time she felt really sad about not being a part of that. Sure, she had felt sad about not being with Callie and had been devastated that she had to give up a lifetime with her, but this was the first time she was actually nostalgic about the baby. She was going to give up the tiny human growing inside her and not help Callie raise her. Could it be she was getting attached to the baby and not just the baby's mother?

….

A few days later, Arizona had gotten off work before Callie and was just lounging around the apartment. She was bored and actually found herself flipping through some of the baby and pregnancy magazines. The entire coffee table was full of them along with books that told you how to parent, books that told you everything that could possibly go wrong in a pregnancy, books that warmed your heart, and basically anything else you could imagine related to starting a family. Arizona kept it light and just looked at the magazines with baby nursery materials. She could totally see Callie fawning over all those details and loving every minute of it. That made her smile. So caught up in her thoughts she hadn't heard the object of her daydreams come into the room.

"Baby magazines, huh?" Callie said as she walked over and almost leaned down for a kiss out of habit, but caught herself just in time.

"Well there is nothing else to read around here and I'm bored," Arizona covered.

"Sure, sure. Anyway, how was your day?"

"Pretty uneventful. I had quite a headache though. I seriously need caffeine."

"Not a chance Arizona," Callie said giving her a pointed stare meaning she better now even try that.

"Yeah, yeah I know. How was yours?"

"I had a day from hell, I'm tellin' ya I need to get some time off soon."

"You will probably take a lot of time off when the baby comes."

"That's not soon enough Arizona, I need a weekend away or something. Ohhh, let's take a mini vacation. Weekend getaway!" Callie exclaimed already planning in her head.

"Callie, we aren't together anymore. People in our situation don't plan weekend getaways with each other." Callie didn't miss Arizona purposefully calling her by her shorter name instead of Calliope. She was trying to distance herself.

"Please don't call me that. It feels weird and I hate it coming from you."

"What Callie?"

"Yes, Callie. You only call me Callie when you talk about me to other people. When you talk directly to me its always Calliope or Cal. I absolutely hate it when you call me Callie. It means something is wrong."

"Its not about something being wrong, I just need to start taking steps away from being like we are in a relationship."

"I get it, I do, but please just call me Calliope at least for now," Callie pleaded giving her big brown puppy eyes.

"Okay Calliope. I can do that for you."

"Thank you. So seriously though, lets take a mini vacation. Friends do that sort of thing all the time, we can even pick the most unromantic place you want."

Arizona giggled a little bit about that, "I dunno. This is you asking me to move more towards something resembling a relationship. I'm trying to stop doing that."

"I know, but nothing about this is conventional or easy. It will be just like having a day off together except it will be 2 or 3 and we won't be in this boring apartment."

"I'll think about it."

"Great, that's all I ask," Callie said flicking on the television.

Arizona wanted to do that getaway more than anything and she did really need a break from work, but it definitely wasn't a good idea. She couldn't keep acting like a couple with Callie and do things like that. It would make leaving after the baby even harder. She needed to practice distancing herself now so that maybe somehow she could survive it later. Easier said than done. Who was she kidding? She needed Calliope Torres like she needed air and it scared the shit out of her.

"What's on your mind?" Callie asked seeing that Arizona was deep in thought.

"Oh nothing, just going over a case in my head."

"No your not," Callie challenged.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you to well and I know when you're lying. You were trying to figure out if you should cave and go away with me."

Arizona smiled; the Latina knew her inside and out, "Caught me." Little did Callie know Arizona was thinking about a whole lot more than just that.

"Oooo I got it, lets go somewhere with lots of boring museums. That's totally unromantic."

Laughing the blonde replied, "I hate to break it to you, but anywhere that you are could probably feel romantic to me."

Callie blushed as Arizona continued, "If we are going to do this we can just pick a nice spot. Obviously not a quaint little bed and breakfast or a couples resort, but some fun city with separate rooms would do."

"Is this you agreeing to my idea?"

"Maybe."

Maybe was good enough for Callie. She knew it was wrong, but she did kind of have an ulterior motive for the trip. She wanted Arizona all to herself and truthfully she wanted to build as many memories as possible that could show her ex how much she would be missing if she did in fact walk away about 6 months down the road. Plus, if it didn't work Callie wanted as many good memories as possible to look back on during her sure to be lifelong heartache.


	6. Crash Into Me

A/N: Sorry this is so late. I was all set to update this morning, but my computer got stolen last night. I had to totally rewrite it and I'm not quite as happy with it as the first draft. Hope you like it anyway.

Crash Into Me

Naturally, Callie had won and they planned a weekend away about 3 weeks later. Arizona had almost 5 days straight of horrible days at the hospital after Callie proposed the idea of going out of town together for a weekend getaway. She was exhausted and did really need to rejuvenate. She couldn't go on her own little vacation because Callie would be hurt and upset, plus is she was being honest, she did want to spend more time with her ex, so she gave in. They had to cancel that vacation; however, because of emergency surgeries and insanity at the hospital. Finally, about a month after the first scheduled trip Callie put her foot down and said they were going no matter what because if they waited any longer it would be too close to the baby coming to take the time off.

Even though they were not together, things seemed kind of like they were. Callie was there every step of the way for the pregnancy. They basically treated each other as lovers just without acting on it physically. In the past month or so they had even ended up sharing the same bed and waking up in the other's embrace. As lovely and wonderful as that was for both of them, it was also agonizingly painful. Arizona was in a constant state of dread because instead of getting over the break up, she was just falling in love with the Latina more and more every day. She had thought a week without Callie was hell, but a lifetime without her would be unbearable. That's what was going to happen though once this baby was born.

They were in the car on the short drive down to Portland, Oregon on a beautiful Saturday morning. Even though it would be even harder to be on a getaway with no distractions with the love of your life within reach, Arizona was still excited. She was a little worried though because she hadn't had sex in months and Callie was hot. Pleasing herself wasn't anything close to enough when she had experienced the Torres Method.

"It's such a beautiful day. This is going to be so much fun," Callie exclaimed looking over briefly at Arizona who was still pouting that Callie hadn't let her drive.

"I still think I should be driving. I always drive when we do things like this," Arizona huffed knowing she was actually being really childish over something so stupid.

"You're pregnant Arizona, I didn't want you to have to drive."

"That doesn't mean I'm incapable of driving. You just didn't want me to drive because you thought I was going to get upset about having to move the seat back so far since I'm fat now," she whined.

"Baby, please stop calling yourself fat all the time. You are still absolutely gorgeous."

"God Callie, please stop using pet names. You can't do that anymore."

"What, you don't like it?"

"Of course I like it, that's the problem. We aren't together anymore and when you say things like that I almost forget and it makes me melt. So no more baby or sweetie or babe."

"I like it when you melt because you get the most adorable blush. It's one of the things I love the most about you."

"Damnit! You can't say things like that either Callie. I'm trying here, but that just makes it too hard," Arizona said purposefully calling her Callie as a way to distance herself.

"Please don't call me that," Callie said sadly.

"Don't call you what? Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"I heard you okay, but I hate it when you call me Callie. You only ever do that when something is wrong or when you talk about me to other people. Whenever you talk to me you call me Calliope or Cal."

"I'm trying to distance myself and remember that this is all just temporary. We are not together and I'm trying to get used to what it is going to be like without you. You aren't my Calliope anymore and as much as it hurts, it's not going to change."

"I get it, I do. This is impossible for me too, but please don't call me Callie. Please."

"Okay Calliope, I guess that can stay the same," Arizona said smiling a bit.

What Callie really wanted to do is beg for her to reconsider her choice. She wanted to say that this was all bullshit and Arizona was being a stubborn moron. This was her child just as much as it was Callie's and Arizona constantly denying that fact pissed Callie off. However, she really wanted to have a relaxing weekend and not start a blowout fight. Callie didn't want to ruin her plan to show Arizona what she would be missing out on.

Callie splurged and instead of getting two separate hotel rooms like Arizona asked, she just got a suite. It had a kitchen, living room, and two massive bedrooms. It would basically be like at their apartment. They settled in and decided to go out for a nice dinner. Getting ready in their own separate bathrooms, the two women were caught in thoughts about this trip. While Arizona went the more conservative route and threw on a simple black dress with light makeup, Callie decided to go with a drop dead sexy, everyone will want to mount me on a table look. She picked out the red dress she bought that week. It had a sweetheart neckline, was extremely tight, and didn't even come to her mid-thigh. She wore red lipstick and had the smoky eye look along with curled hair, but the thing that really topped it off were the red and black fuck me heels. As she looked at herself in the mirror she smirked and said, "Take that."

"Calliope, hurry up, I'm hungry," Arizona called from her spot on the couch.

"Coming," she heard from the bathroom, and then a few minutes later she could hear the click of heels.

"Ready," Callie announced and Arizona looked up at her immediately unable to hide her attraction. She was practically drooling and gawking at her ex.

"Um, oh yeah."

"See something you like?" Callie teased.

"You are impossible," Arizona growled as they left the room.

Everyone in the restaurant was eye fucking the Latina, but she only had eyes for Arizona. Arizona was doing the same thing and the way Callie leaned forward at the table gave her a perfect view of the woman's breasts.

"You did this on purpose," Arizona said trying to hide her obvious arousal.

"What?" Callie responded trying to act innocent even though she knew exactly what Arizona was talking about.

"Come on Calliope, you wore that outfit to mess with me."

"I just wanted to feel sexy tonight."

"Well it's not fair. I think you look sexy in scrubs and can barely keep my eyes and hands off you. In that I literally have no control and can't stop thinking about throwing you on this table to have my way with you."

"Oh talking dirty now Robbins?" Callie flirted.

"Shut up. Don't act like you haven't noticed the entire restaurant gawking at you. Not to mention our hot little waitress fawning over you."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Callie insisted.

"Yes you do. You know how jealous I get and you knew everyone would want you if you dressed like that, including me."

"I didn't notice because I have spent the entire night looking at how beautiful you are."

"Ha smooth Calliope, real smooth. I'm 6 months pregnant, turning into a whale. I look over at you and I feel like the ugly duckling next to such a bombshell."

Callie reached across the table and grabbed the blonde's hands, "Arizona look at me. You are literally the most beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, and breathtakingly stunning woman in the world. If I was just another person in this restaurant, I wouldn't give myself a second look. You, on the other hand, you are impossibly sexy."

"Calliope, thank you really, but you have to stop saying things like that. We aren't together anymore and that is tearing me up inside. We need to stop acting like a couple and start facing reality. There isn't a compromise here."

_If you would just get over yourself and change your mind, none of this would matter_ Callie thought, but she couldn't voice that right now.

"I know, but I can't not say how I feel. I wear my heart on my sleeve and am very open with my emotions. I love you and I can't just stop."

"Calliope, I…" but she was interrupted by the waitress who had been a little bit too attentive this evening.

"Ladies, is there anything else I can get you?" the young girl said looking at Callie the entire time.

"We're good," Arizona responded flatly.

"How bout you? Is there anything at all I can do for you?" she asked putting her hand on Callie's arm.

"I'm good thanks," Callie responded smiling up at her. The waitress squeezed her arm and gasped a little, "Wow, you are so strong. Your arms are really toned; you must work out a lot."

Arizona's jaw dropped for the second time that night, but this time not in a good way.

"Uh, well thank you," Callie responded seeing that Arizona was getting insanely jealous so she decided to toy with her a little. She wanted Arizona to see that eventually she would move on.

"I'm actually an orthopedic surgeon, so I have to be strong to deal with all those bones."

"Oh, beauty and brains. Deadly combination," the waitress flirted.

"If you only knew. I'm quite talented," the Latina remarked.

Before the girl had a change to answer Arizona cut in, "Okay, well we don't need anything so please leave."

"Excuse me, but I'm having a conversation."

"Not anymore. Take your hands off of what's mine and walk away."

"I didn't realize someone could be property," the waitress said gearing up for a tussle.

"Listen bitch, that's my woman you have been eye fucking all night, so I suggest you get the hell away from her before I actually blow up."

A little scared the girl finally conceded and walked away quietly.

"So let me get this straight," Callie said annoyed, but also insanely turned on by jealous Arizona, "A few minutes ago we weren't together and you needed to start distancing yourself, but now that someone else wants me I'm suddenly your woman again."

"Please don't start. You can't do shit like that in front of me. I still love you and the only reason we are in this mess is because it's an impossible situation. You can't blame me for being jealous."

"I understand, but you are going to have to get used to it. If you don't want me, then I'm eventually going to end up with someone else."

"It's not about not wanting you, I will always want you. I know you will move on, but I'm not ready to accept it yet. Can we please just leave?"

Callie could have pushed the issue, but she didn't want to ruin the night any more so she held her tongue. As they walked out of the restaurant Callie asked, "Want to go for a walk in the park?"

"Sure," Arizona said leading her across the street.

They walked for a while and stumbled upon a fountain that people must have used for wishing. Callie pulled out some pennies and handed one to Arizona, "here, make a wish."

They both whispered their wish into the penny and tossed them in the fountain. Sitting there for a while they casually flirted like they had been doing all evening. It just felt so right.

"What did you wish for?" Arizona asked.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true."

"Come on, just tell me what you wished for," Arizona said throwing out the dimples and batting her eyes.

"Fine," Callie said looking into Arizona's blue eyes, "I wished for just one more night with you."

At that Arizona lost her inhibitions and crashed her lips into Callie's. God it felt so right and she didn't know how she had gone so long without kissing this woman. Her whole life was about kissing this woman. After quite a heated make-out session they pulled apart a little bit breathing heavily. Foreheads pressed together Arizona said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I wanted it. Can you make my wish come true and give me just one more night to love you?"

"That's not a good idea," Arizona said.

"I know, but please, please give me just that."

"Okay," Arizona told her crashing her lips into the Latina once more. They stumbled back to the hotel room barely losing contact the entire way. Once inside they were back on the bed totally naked in no time. Even though the full on horny pregnant lady phase hadn't happened yet, Arizona was still a lover of sex. She never went long without it and she was always horny, especially with Callie. After so long being tortured by closeness with the woman, but not being able to scratch the itch, she couldn't have stopped if she tried.

"We should stop," Arizona said pulling away a little bit.

"I can't stop," Callie gasped out.

"Neither can I," Arizona said as she lost herself in the beautiful woman of her dreams.


	7. Weekend Bubble

Weekend Bubble:

They had made love all night long. They made sweet love, had slow sex, had rough sex, sex in the shower, passionate I missed you sex, and any other kind of sex you could think of. The next morning Arizona awoke and looked over at the brunette in her arms. She knew last night was a mistake, but she wouldn't take it back for the world. Being with Callie again just confirmed for her again how impossible it would be to live without her though. She needed her like she needed air and it was as if she was made to love this woman. How as she ever going to give her up? So lost in her thoughts she didn't realize Callie had woken up and was startled by a sleep filled raspy voice, "Are you watching me sleep?"

"I like watching you sleep. You are so beautiful when you sleep."

"Well it's creepy," Callie said opening her eyes.

"I don't care."

"So, last night was amazing. I'm sooo sore," Callie said pulling Arizona even closer.

"Yes, yes it was," Arizona said drifting back to the memory.

"We are going to have to talk about it."

"I know, just not yet," Arizona said kissing Callie softly. It quickly heated up and the spent the rest of the morning lost in one another. They literally made love again for hours. Around noon they still had not made it out of bed and were just laying in each other's arms running hands across skin and through hair.

"I don't want this weekend to end," Callie started.

"Mmm me neither."

"This isn't real. We are going to go back to being miserable on Monday," Callie said as she felt tears coming on.

"Our love is real. Even if we aren't together anymore, that love will always be real."

"I have a confession to make," Callie said softly.

"You mean that you planned this whole thing wanting that to happen."

"Well yeah that and I lied last night."

"About what?"

"I lied about my wish. I didn't just wish for one night, I wished for a lifetime."

Arizona was quiet and didn't really know what to say, she had wished for the same thing, but knew it was impossible. She finally spoke, "Calliope, I want nothing more than a lifetime with you, but we both know that's not an option. We want different things and I can't be that person for you. We can't kid ourselves into believing that love is enough to fix everything."

"What if love is enough? I can't go on without you. I'm an absolute mess, literally you don't understand the things that run through my head these days."

"I know, me too."

"Well this is all bullshit. I don't get why you can't pull your head out of your ass and just change for me. It will be hard, but you are letting fear get in the way of a wonderful, perfect life with me."

"I want more than anything to change my mind, but I can't do that and promise you that if I'm not all in, that's no way to live."

"Dios Mio, you are so stubborn. Do you know how fucked up my thoughts have been? I have actually found myself wishing that you never got pregnant because then I could choose you over a baby. What kind of mother wishes their own baby doesn't exist?"

"Calliope, don't think like that. You will be an amazing mother."

"I would be an amazing mother with you. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have given this up for you."

"I couldn't let you do that. This is your dream; I can't take away your dream."

"This is not my dream. Losing the love of my life right after she gives birth to our baby is not my dream."

"I don't know what to say anymore."

"Just say yes," Callie said now opening crying as she clung to Arizona, "Please just say yes. I'll help you with your fears and we can take this slow, but I can't lose you. You don't understand, I literally cannot survive without you. I can't do this alone, please, please just make my wish come true."

"I'm sorry Calliope. I want to make you happy more than anything, but I'm just not there yet. I can't promise you something I'm not prepared to give."

Callie just sobbed harder and eventually got up leaving Arizona on the bed. She went into the bathroom and ran a hot back. She spent hours in the tub crying and mourning her loss. She even had to refill the water to keep it warm a few times. Finally, Arizona was getting worried so she knocked on the door. When she got no response she decided to go in. Callie had not locked the door, so she moved in and found Callie lying in the tub with her eyes closed.

"Calliope, are you okay?"

Callie opened her eyes a bit and just looked at Arizona before she said, "No I'm not okay. I was holding out hope before that you would come around and it's the only thing that kept me together. That conversation just blew it all to hell. So NO, I'm not fucking okay!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. That's all I can say because I know this is entirely my fault and I'm so sorry."

"Can you at least do one thing for me?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Can you just give me this weekend? We can pretend none of this ever happened and just spend one last weekend loving each other. Maybe, just maybe, that memory will bring me some comfort when you're gone."

Arizona responded by undressing and slipping into the tub behind Callie. "I can do that, loving you is the easiest thing in the world to me."

…..

Sunday night came around and their pretty pink bubble was about to burst in the morning. They were sitting out on their balcony drinking cold iced tea. Arizona was behind Callie on a lounge chair with her love in between her legs.

"I don't want this weekend to ever end," Callie said for the millionth time that weekend.

"Me neither, this hotel room is my utopia."

"Are you sure we have to go back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, the tiny humans need me."

"I know, I just don't think I can go back to not being with you."

"It's going to be hard, but we can get through it."

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do? I could be better. Just tell me how I could be better and then maybe it would be worth it for you," Callie pleaded.

"This isn't about you. Everything about you is perfect, literally. Everything about you is worth it. I am constantly kicking myself for screwing this up because there is no way in hell I shouldn't be able to change. I can't change how I feel though."

"Maybe if I was better though…." But she was cut off by Arizona.

"Don't ever doubt how perfect you are Calliope. This is about me being stupid and pathetic, not you. And don't worry, it hurts like hell now, but one day you are going to find someone who can give you everything you ever wanted. Everything I could never give you. You will fall in love and raise this baby with someone who deserves you, you will move on."

"Stop! I can't move on and you do deserve me. The only person I want that with is you."

"You say that now, but down the road when this isn't so fresh, you will find someone. Anyone in their right mind would scoop you up in a heartbeat."

"Arizona, are you saying that you will be able to find someone and love them the way you love me? Look me in the eyes and tell me that you will be able to find what we have in someone else."

"I… I can't," Arizona finally said.

"Then don't you dare tell me to move on. Don't you dare think that I could ever love anyone the way that I love you if you can't even do it yourself. I refuse to settle for second best and in a world where you exist, anyone else would always be second best."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry when you could change this. I have no choice because you are carrying my baby, so at this point I can't change for you. You could still change your damn mind and be with me. Stop acting like you have no choice," Callie said finally really letting her anger that had been building for months out.

Just like that the pretty pink bubble officially burst.

"This is not easy for me either. I don't enjoy seeing you in pain or being in pain."

"Well you are the only one who has the ability to stop it. I'm so sick of you acting like this is my situation and you have no control. You act like that beautiful baby growing inside you is somehow not yours. Newsflash Arizona, she is just as much yours as mine. You think you are going to just be walking away from me in a few months, but really you are abandoning the woman you love and your child. You claim to be a good man in a storm, but you are willing to walk out on your daughter!" Callie screamed. She got up and stormed out after she was finished. Arizona heard the door slam and jumped a little bit.

She wished she could tell Callie that she was trying so hard to want this. She wished she could tell her that she actually did want this in some respect. If she only knew that Arizona as slowly becoming attached to the baby and coming around to the idea. She had to be all in before she could tell Callie all of this. She couldn't give her false hope, so she held her tongue. Callie was right, she wasn't being a good man in a storm and this was her baby. She had realized that long ago, but she couldn't admit it out loud because that made it real. She acted like it wasn't hers because that was the only way she could not fall apart as much yet. Now as she sat here listening to Callie cry through a door, she knew she needed to get her shit together. She couldn't keep hurting the woman she loved like this.

A/N: I know, I know. People were probably hoping this would be then getting back together, but I'm dragging it out a little more. Don't worry, it will all work out soon. Lots of good stuff to come including horny, pregnant Arizona.


	8. It is Way Too Complicated

A/N: Hey everyone. I have gotten such positive reviews about this story that I feel like I have to update as quickly as possible. Well, surprise, I have two more chapters written, so I'm giving them both cause I know I hate to wait when I love a story. I'm really trying not to drag this out too long mostly cause I hate when it stories drag out for no reason. Thanks for reading and all the support!

It is Way Too Complicated:

Things had been a little awkward when they first got back from their love fest of a weekend. It was difficult for them to both go back to a platonic relationship when the spent the entire weekend screwing each other's brains out. Literally, they barely left the hotel room and ditched all of their initial plans for the getaway. It just reminded them how much they missed that intimacy and how amazing they were together.

After about a week, they fell back into their old pattern and ignored the fight they had that Sunday night. Never really talking about it, they were both confused and Callie was still angry. The only solution would be for Arizona to want children, so they just dropped it and pretended those words had never been said. They were sitting at lunch in the cafeteria about a week later when Callie brought up something she had been thinking about all week.

"So, I was thinking."

"Well thinking is good for you Calliope, congratulations," Arizona teased.

"Shut up. I was thinking that we should have a baby shower. I want to do everything that I would do if this situation was normal and I want a baby shower."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. You should definitely have one."

"I don't just want a baby shower for me, I want you to be there too," Callie said slowly looking up for a reaction.

"Oh, well that's kind of weird don't you think?"

"No it's not weird for me. You are a part of this Arizona and I really want you there, please?"

The thing that always got Arizona in trouble was happening again, she just couldn't say no to Callie. Especially not when she got those puppy dog eyes and Arizona could see how much it meant to her. Plus, she knew she was hurting Callie so much in this situation, so she tried to do everything she could outside of agreeing to raise the baby to make up for it.

"Okay Calliope. Let me know and I'll be there."

"Hurray, besides you totally have to be involved in the planning!" Callie sang.

Teddy and Mark chose that moment to come up to the table.

"What planning are we talking about?" Teddy asked as they sat down.

"The baby shower of course! Teddy you have to help too. Oh and Mark you are not about to get out of it either."

They both sighed a bit then put on smiling faces, "Of course."

Callie's pager rang and she shuffled off to save a life, leaving her friends at the table with Arizona.

"So, she roped you in to a baby shower too?" Mark smirked.

"She didn't rope me into it, she just asked and I said yes."

"When are you two going to stop playing house?" Teddy inquired.

"We aren't playing house. This is just a crazy situation. I'm not sure how to act or what I should be involved in."

"Callie has made sure you are involved in everything," Teddy commented.

"Yeah, but I owe it to her. I'm ruining everything and it's breaking her apart. I should have never agreed to children in the first place and then backed out like that. I can see how much it hurts her all the time and I hate seeing her in pain knowing I am the cause. If I can make her a little happy or make her smile by agreeing to these things, then that's what I'm gonna do."

"I just hope you know what you are getting into," Teddy said.

"Yeah, me too."

…

As they were planning the shower, Callie and Arizona sat in the living room organizing all of the stupid activities. Arizona was organizing some onesies and Callie was putting together the scrapbook station pile.

"So, I was thinking about something else today."

"This is a big week for you with the thinking."

"Ya, ya. There is a lot to think about with a baby on the way. I was thinking that if you didn't mind we could start to get the nursery ready. I know you are living in there, but I kind of need to do something before she comes," Callie said.

"Yeah that makes sense. It's fine, you can do whatever you want in there."

"Great! But I want your help. You have seen my decorating, things end up dark and cave like. Even though I love that look, I want bright and smiley for her room. You could do that with your eyes closed."

"Oh um yeah, I guess she doesn't need to live in a bat cave."

"Nope, as cool as that would be, I want an Easter basket. So would you help me?"

"Yeah, I will help you."

"Hurray, Arizona you are the best, thank you for doing all of this," Callie said wrapping her in a hug.

"It's the least I could do, really," Arizona said cherishing the closeness and dreading its end.

…

Sure enough, a week later Callie had roped all the interns into helping her set up. The party was in full buzz and Arizona was trying to hang back. Callie kept pulling her around though to do all of the games and even made her wear a crown. She sort of hated it, but Callie was glowing and this all made her so happy. That's all she wanted, for Callie to be happy, so she went along with it.

After the festivities were over, they cleaned up and headed back to their apartment. Arizona was on edge like she had been the whole time because watching Callie so happy flitting around was turning her on. She had heard about these pregnant woman hormones that made you crave sex all the time, but this was a whole new level to anything she imagined. She literally couldn't go ten seconds without imagining doing nasty things to Callie anywhere and everywhere. Most of the pregnancy other than that weekend away, she had been pleasing herself, but now it was increasingly difficult. She was almost seven months along and her belly was so big that even reaching to hit the spot right was near impossible. This was a huge problem because she seriously needed to get off.

Later that night, Callie was arranging the gifts and Arizona was stewing on the couch. She was using all of her strength not to beg Callie for sex. With each passing moment, this was becoming harder and harder. Callie was wearing little booty shorts and a tank top with no fucking bra. She was flitting around the apartment dancing to her own tune as she put things away and made plans for apartment changes. Arizona could already feel how wet she was and her clit was throbbing. After about another hour, she finally gave up and said, "Fuck it."

"Calliope, please come here."

"Is something wrong?" Callie said with concern rushing to her side.

"Yes, something is terribly wrong. I am unbelievably horny to the point of pain and you are dancing around here half naked taunting me."

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry I didn't mean to tease."

"Yes you did. Now seriously, you have to take care of me. I'm sorry for asking, but I can't last any longer."

"Arizona, that's not a good idea, we agreed."

"I don't give a shit what we agreed. I am out of my mind horny and I NEED sex right now!"

"We can't," Callie hesitated.

"Calliope, I haven't had sex other than that weekend in months. Normally that is beyond difficult for me, but with these pregnancy hormones I can't take it. I am pregnant with your baby, so I can't just go out and find someone else to sleep with me. And frankly, I don't want anyone else. Please, please just help me out."

"I dunno," Callie said starting to lose her resolve.

"This is getting dangerous, I can't even concentrate on surgery anymore. I walk down the hallway and just that friction almost makes me explode. If you don't help me out, I swear to god I won't make it. Please, just fuck me!" she said extremely distraught as she began taking off her clothes. In no time at all she stood in front of Callie completely naked. Yup, no way she was going to be able to say no now.

"Oh my god, Arizona, you are so beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah. Calliope please fuck me. I'm begging you, please touch me."

That did it. Callie was on her in a second and brought her to climax in no time. They knew it wasn't a good idea, but it felt so right. Arizona was in heaven, not just because sex with Callie was always heaven, but because this is exactly what she needed.

The next three weeks or so went by in this same way. They fucked like bunnies constantly. Arizona dragged Callie into her office, on call rooms, supply closets, and spent every single night in her bed. Callie was addicted to it too and didn't want it to end, but her emotions were all over the place. At this point, they were doing absolutely everything that a normal couple would do. They were back to exactly how they had been before the baby. It was starting to ware on her and she kept forgetting that it was all coming crashing down soon. One day while sitting with Mark in the cafeteria, she realized the huge problem with the situation.

"How goes it with blondie, she still pounding your cake all the time?"

"Mark, stop. It is none of your business."

"Yup, that's a yes. God pregnancy Arizona must be an animal. I know she was one before, but now I don't even know why you come to work. I would love to get a piece of that action."

"Mark Sloan, don't you dare talk about my girlfriend that way! Stop picturing having sex with her!"

"Girlfriend huh? Remember, you are not together anymore."

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Sure she knew they weren't together, but this whole charade made it feel like they were. Now that sex was involved again, she was totally and completely attached. She was in denial that this wasn't permanent.

"Damnit, I have to end this," she mumbled as she went off in search of Arizona.

She found her at the desk in her office. When Callie came in Arizona looked up and smiled.

"Thank god, Calliope I was just about to come find you," She said as she started taking off her lab coat, but Callie stopped her.

"Arizona wait, I came here to talk."

"What do you wanna talk about?" Arizona whined.

"I can't keep doing this. It is too hard to have you again physically, but not really have you. We have to stop this."

"Calliope, it's just sex."

Callie felt like she had been hit by a ton of bricks, "Just sex, nothing between the two of us has ever been just sex, at least not for me."

"I didn't mean it like that. Of course it means something, but we already live together and do everything together. Adding sex is just a little bit more."

"Arizona, I'm serious. I know you are horny and I know it's hard, but I can't do this anymore. I'm not just having sex with you, I'm making love to you. I love you and adding the physical further complicates an already complicated situation. I accidently called you my girlfriend today like it was the most natural thing in the world. This ends today."

"I get it, okay. I'm sorry I put you in this situation…. When you said stops today, do you mean after hot office sex?" Arizona tried.

"Arizona, you know what I meant."

"Okay, okay. It's just, I was so ready for you."

"Well I can't help anymore. We will get you a vibrator or something."

Arizona just laughed, but she didn't hate the idea. Maybe then she could reach to scratch the itch, but nothing would come close to Callie Torres.


	9. Loss and Fear

A/N: Second of two chapters I just uploaded.

Loss and Fear:

Arizona had a day from hell, literally. She got called in way too early and then had nonstop surgeries. Emergency after emergency came in and she never had a break. She lost her first patient before 8 am and the deaths just kept coming. Children dying were not something she dealt with well anytime, but today it was worse. Callie had heard about the horrible day she had at about noon and kept trying to seek her out. Arizona didn't want to be found and spent all the time when she wasn't in an OR hiding or extremely busy. Callie managed to catch a glimpse of her through the gallery in an OR, but then she was paged.

Later that night she still hadn't found her and decided to just cook a nice dinner to let Arizona come to her. About an hour after being home, the blonde came into the apartment. She looked like a mess and was clearly torn up about the whole day.

"Hey, I cooked your favorite. Chicken Picatta," Callie said taking in her ex and the disheveled appearance.

"Thanks, um I'm not that hungry though."

"Arizona, I know you and I know you haven't eaten today. Please just have a little bit, at least for the baby."

"Okay," Arizona conceded with her eyes still towards the floor.

They sat in silence as Arizona picked at her food and Callie just watched her totally distraught. She left Arizona at the table to run a hot bath in her Jacuzzi tub. Coming back out, she found Arizona in the same place she left her. Silently, Callie led the frail woman into the bathroom.

"I ran you a bath, go ahead and get in. The bubbles are just the way you like and I will go cleanup from dinner."

Arizona just nodded and Callie went back to the kitchen. About twenty minutes later she decided to check on her and entered the bathroom.

"Arizona, I'm sorry to intrude, but I just wanted to see if you were okay. Is there anything I can do?"

At first she didn't respond, but then she opened her eyes to look at Callie, "No, you are wonderful. Thanks for this."

"It's no problem; I just wish I could do more. I'll leave you alone now," Callie said sadly, but Arizona quickly grabbed her hand.

"Please don't leave me, stay."

"Okay, I'll stay." For a few minutes Callie just held her hand and stayed silent.

"I know it is a lot to ask and you can say no, but could you just hold me. I really just need to be held."

"Of course Arizona, I would do anything for you," Callie said as she quickly stripped off her shirt and pants. She entered the tub with her bra and underwear because total flesh to flesh contact would have been too much for her. For the next hour she just held Arizona close and whispered sweet words into her ear.

After the bath, Callie helped her get dressed and led her to the bed. She wrapped Arizona in her arms and held her close.

"I'm so sorry you had such a horrible day."

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now though. You didn't have to do all this."

"I always want to do this, I hate to see you in pain."

"Thank you anyway."

The silence continued, but they both loved the embrace. Finally, Arizona started to open up.

"Calliope, I need you to know something."

"What? You can tell me anything."

"Today was the worst. All of my fears were confirmed. Every child I had today, I didn't even see them. Instead, I saw a mini Calliope. I saw this beautiful baby girl," Arizona started placing a hand over her stomach protectively.

Callie was speechless, so Arizona continued, "On the table, each one of my three deaths today, I saw her face so lifeless and it killed me. Then, when I went to tell the parents, I just kept seeing you. Seeing you fall apart when I told you I wasn't able to save our baby. It was the worst pain I have ever experienced."

Callie didn't miss Arizona calling it 'our baby', but she overlooked that and responded, "Arizona, it wasn't her. She is still safe inside your belly. You can feel her. I know you are scared, but nothing happened to her."

"I know, I just can't shake it. It's horrifying. I never want her to feel any pain and I never want you to have to go through that."

"God, Arizona I'm so sorry."

"For what?" She replied totally confused.

"For pushing you into all of this. I never stopped and considered what you wanted or what was best for you. I never thought about how hard this would be for you. I just got bitter and tried to make you accept something I know you don't want."

"Calliope, I have no regrets. Even though this situation is not ideal, I want to give you everything. If I can't bring myself to raise a baby with you, at least I can give you a baby. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

"That is what makes you so perfect. I don't deserve you, I never did. I guess that's why I have to lose you."

"Please don't think that way. You totally deserve me, I just wish I could give you the world."

"You already have, more than you will ever know."

…..

The next day Callie didn't bring up their emotional evening. She knew Arizona well enough to know she liked to process things internally and wouldn't want to talk about it right now. Instead, she just went on with their usual schedule. Arizona was set to take maternity leave soon and she would join her at home about two weeks after the blonde took off. It was too hard to do surgeries so pregnant.

Arizona's mom had continually called Callie for updates and really wanted to be involved. When her phone rang one morning, Callie smiled to see Barbara was checking in once again.

"Hello," Callie said sneaking out of the apartment so Arizona would not overhear.

"Hi dear, I just wanted to see how things are going. Are you keeping her in line?"

"Yes I am, just like I told you two days ago."

"Oh boy has it only been two days. I'm sorry to bother you, I just want to be involved."

"Relax Barbara. You are not a bother, I want you involved."

"I know you have said that and don't worry, once the baby is born I will try to back off."

"You don't have to do that. You can always come see her. I want you to be a grandmother if that's what you want."

"Oh my Callie, you are so good to me. You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. Even if she doesn't want to admit it right now this baby is Arizona's and I want her grandmother involved no matter what."

"You have no idea what that means to me, thank you."

"Don't even worry about it. I actually have a favor to ask you."

"Yeah, what?"

"I would love for you to come for the end of the pregnancy. Arizona is stubborn and she would never ask, but this is going to be hard. She needs her Mama."

"Callie, of course I will come. I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else."

"Awesome because I already booked your ticket for two weeks from now."

"I will be there, just send me the details."

"Great! And let me tell Arizona."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Barbara replied knowingly.

That night Callie cooked an extravagant meal and got Arizona's favorite ice cream. She needed to butter her up a bit before she dished the news. Arizona came home and was overjoyed at the feast. While eating her second helping of ice cream she looked up at Callie.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"What? Why would you think that I want something?"

"Well let's see. You cooked a five star meal, got my favorite ice cream, and keep giving me looks."

"Can't you just believe that I wanted to do something nice for the mother of my child?"

"I know you," Arizona said deciding to ignore the mother of my child comment, "and I know you want to say something. Tell me."

"Okay well, I talked to your mom today. Actually, we talk all the time. She um…she's coming to visit."

"My mother is coming to visit and didn't even tell me," Arizona responded in disbelief.

"I asked her to come and I wanted to tell you myself. You are going to need someone in these last weeks and I know you are too proud to ask."

"Yeah, yeah. Well Calliope, you are lucky we aren't having sex because I would be holding out for this little stunt."

"I thought I was the one withholding sex?" Callie teased.

"It doesn't matter because I'm mad at you."

"I guess I can deal with that," Callie said smiling thinking about how great it would be to have Barbara around and on her side.


	10. Love Me Forever

Love Me Forever

Barbara was arriving any minute now and Callie nervously waited for her at the gate. Arizona had been sleeping, so Callie didn't want to disturb and just left her at home. She knew the blonde would probably be mad, but she needed her sleep and, to be honest, Callie really wanted to be able to talk to Barbara alone first.

"Callie!" the older woman called out as she came through the gate.

"Barbara, hello. I'm so glad you are here," Callie said being pulled into a hug.

"I'm glad to be here. Arizona didn't come?" she said looking around.

"She was sleeping and I didn't wake her, so she may be awake when we get home."

"Okay, that just gives us time to gossip. How has she been?"

"Well, you know most everything since we talk all the time, but lately she has been crabby. Beware, the smallest thing sets her off."

"Ah, not surprising. Pregnancy will do that to you."

"Yeah, plus our situation makes it even worse."

"I can imagine, I know it is very hard for both of you."

"I don't know how to act anymore. It is so impossible not to want to dote over her and show her how much I love her. Plus, I know that in a few weeks she's gone forever, so my naturally instinct is to grab on and hold tight so she can never leave me."

"Arizona is a complex woman. She stuffs her feelings and is stubborn beyond belief. I'm just hoping she comes around by the time the baby is here."

Callie sighed, "That's not going to happen. I held out hope for that for too long and pushed her so hard for it. I yelled at her, begged her, tried to show her what she would be missing, and pretty much anything else I could think of. She doesn't want a family and she never will."

"Don't give up hope yet. I know my daughter and I know that even if she is partially starting to want this, she would never tell you that until she was sure. She already did that to you once, so now she is more afraid to give you false hope."

"I hope you are right, but I'm done trying. Now my focus is on the baby. Arizona knows that I want to raise this baby with her and she knows that I would take her back in a second right now, but she hasn't even hinted that is an option. I have to let her go."

"Well Callie, at least we can spend some nice time together. I can deal with miss crabby pants and you can have more time to get ready for your bundle of joy."

"Thanks Barbara," Callie said looking over smiling.

They had most of that chat in the airport and were now on the way home. It was sort of quiet because Callie was lost in her thoughts, then she spoke.

"You know I have a ring. I was going to propose once we found out we were pregnant. Too bad we weren't together anymore when that finally happened."

"Then you should know something," Barbara responded.

"Know what?"

"Arizona had a ring long before that. She was ready to propose before you brought up babies."

"What? She really wanted to marry me?"

"Don't be so surprised. Even though she doesn't want kids, this is tearing her up inside. Whenever I talk to her all she can say is how much she hates herself for doing this to the woman she loves. I have never seen her care for someone the way she cares for you."

"I just wish I would have realized all of these things sooner. I feel like maybe we could have figured things out if we weren't in this situation."

"You can't spend your life thinking what if. You just have to move on and hope that if you are meant to be together, it will happen."

"Yeah, I know we are made for each other, but maybe it was just for a short time."

They continued home and found Arizona asleep on the couch. Callie's heart still soared when she saw the blonde. She was about to fall off the couch, so she walked over and attempted to move her sprawled out body from the edge. Arizona reached for her and tried to pull her onto the couch even though she was still asleep. Callie wanted to cuddle, but pulled away anyways and just brushed Arizona's hair behind her ear. _I wish I didn't love you so much_, she thought as she went into the kitchen.

Probably 20 minutes later, a disoriented Arizona stumbled into the kitchen.

"Calliope, we have to go get Mama," she mumbled.

"I'm already here dear," Barbara said as she wrapped her surprised daughter in a hug.

"What? You didn't wake me?" Arizona fired at Callie.

"I'm sorry, you seemed like you needed the sleep, so I just went."

"Well I told you to wake me, you should have done what I asked," Arizona huffed.

"Shush Arizona, she is just looking out for you. Stop being crabby over nothing."

"I am not crabby, did you tell her I have been crabby?" Arizona said looking to Callie again.

"Darling, I can tell by the way you are acting that you have been giving Callie a hard time these days. Chill out and come talk with us."

"Humm fine," Arizona said plopping down next to Callie.

"I'm really sorry that you were upset. If I realized how much you wanted to go, I would have woke you up," Callie apologized placing her hand on Arizona's knee for a squeeze.

Arizona could see she was sincere and knew she had been overreacting because of the pregnancy and everything else going on. "It's fine, I did need the sleep."

Callie smiled softly thankful that Arizona wasn't still mad at her. The last thing she wanted to do was have petty little arguments in their final days.

"Tell me how the nursery is coming along," Barbara interjected.

"It looks great, Arizona has been wonderful. The baby is going to love it."

"Yeah I helped a little, let's go look."

"She helped a LOT," Callie mouthed to Barbara as they moved towards the newly decorated room.

…

Arizona was due in about a week, so really the baby could come any day now. They had been through a rollercoaster ride and it was about to come to an end. With each passing day Arizona grew more and more depressed. Every minute was a countdown to losing Callie forever. She was starting to have dreams about raising this baby with Callie. At this point she realized that she did want this, she wanted to raise a family with Callie. She had talked to her mom about it some, but never told her the full extent of what she was starting to think and want.

During her usual morning run, which actually had turned into short and slow walks now that she was so pregnant, she saw a cute little family on the playground. She stopped and sat on a bench to watch. The parents looked so in love and their adoration of the little child was so clear. Suddenly, it wasn't that family, it was her family. They were bringing their little girl to the park and everything was perfect. At this point, she was almost positive that she wanted that now. Looking down and rubbing her belly she spoke to the child, something she did quite regularly.

"Mommy is an idiot, isn't she? I should have seen this all along and I'm sorry I ever said I didn't want you. Don't you worry, I'm going to make this right and get your Mami back. You'll see, we are going to be a family."

Arizona walked back to the apartment running over and over her speech in her head. She was going to commit to a life time and a family. Her heart soared just thinking about it and she couldn't wait to make all of Callie's dreams come true. When she came back into the apartment, her mother was sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Hey sweetie, how was your walk? I really wish you would have let me come with you."

"I know, but I use my morning exercise to think. I needed to be alone because I had a lot to think about. Have you seen Callie?"

"Yes dear, you just missed her. She got called in to work."

"Oh damn," Arizona said looking at her shoes.

"What's going on Arizona? I can see it all over your face."

"I have to get her back. I want this, all of this," she said gesturing towards her stomach.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes Mama, I want to be a family and raise our baby with her and live happily ever after. I have been such a fool, but I had to be sure. I couldn't give her hope and take it away."

"Are you sure about all this? That's a big commitment."

"I'm sure, I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I have been thinking that maybe I could do this for months, but didn't want to fool myself. It's a long time coming."

"You better be damn sure before you tell her. I have had enough conversation with that woman to know she couldn't handle another heartbreak. If you tell her you want to raise a family with her and then change your mind like before it would actually destroy her. I won't let that happen."

"I know and I could never do that to her again. I'm still scared out of my mind and I'm going to need her to help me with that, but this is it. This is what I was meant to do and we were made for each other. I love this baby so much already and I can't walk out on my own child."

"Okay, then go get your girl!"

"Thank you Mama, for everything."

"I'm so happy, I will be a grandmother finally. This is PERFECT!" Barbara said rejoicing that Arizona had come around like she hoped.

Arizona rushed to the hospital after rifling through her stuff to find something very important and searched everywhere for Callie. She came up empty, but then an intern said he thought he saw her headed to the roof. Arizona moved up there and found Callie staring out into the Seattle skyline.

"Hey," she started causing Callie to turn around.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Is everything okay? Is the baby okay?" Callie panicked rushing to her side.

"The baby is fine, everything is perfect actually."

"Um, okay," Callie said confused because these days nothing was perfect anymore.

"I have something to tell you and I need you to just hear me out and not interrupt, okay?"

"Okay."

"I didn't want this, any of this. When I first agreed to kids it was just selfish and I only did it to keep you. When I finally told you and let you go, it was the first unselfish thing I had done in a while. I wanted you to be happy and be able to get your dream. You were always my dream and that never included a baby. This whole pregnancy I have been saying that I don't want this and I'm out once the baby comes, but I kept something from you. I have been slowly falling in love with this baby, our baby. I couldn't tell you because I had to be 100% sure, but now I am. Calliope, I want to be with you and raise this baby with you. I want to be a family and make your dreams come true because you made my dreams come true, dreams that I didn't even know that I had. So please forgive me for putting us through this and let me take care of you and our baby."

Callie was already crying and stunned by Arizona's admission. Instead of saying anything, she crashed her lips into the blonde and let herself get lost. Finally, pulling back she looked into her eyes and said, "It took you long enough."

Arizona laughed and said, "I always was pretty stubborn. I bet this baby will get that and you are going to hate me for it. Sorry it took me so long to come to my senses."

"I don't care as long as you are here to stay."

"I am, I promise. I can't say I won't freak out a little and I know I'm going to be scared. You will just have to help me through that because I want all of this with you. I actually have something else to ask you."

"Anything," Callie responded.

"I know I have hurt you and screwed up so much. I am not always sure of myself and can't seem to ever get it right, but with you I did. With you I am so incredibly happy and I have to pinch myself to figure out if you are real. It doesn't seem possible to me that god created such a beautiful and amazing creature and allowed her to fall in love with me. I am so deeply, deeply, in love with you. So, Calliope Iphegenia Torres, mother of my child, will you marry me?"Arizona asked as she got down on one knee and held out the ring she bought so long ago.

"Yes! Yess, a thousand times yes!" Callie exclaimed and pulled Arizona up to kiss her with everything she had.

After making out and exchanging a handful of I love yous while Arizona placed the ring on Callie's finger, the two made their way off the roof. They were in Callie's office getting ready to go home and celebrate for real when Callie said something.

"I have a confession to make."

"Oh yeah, what?" Arizona asked.

"I didn't tell you the truth about the name. She isn't just Sophia Michelle Torres. She is Sophia Michelle Robbins Torres. I put it on everything. Her baby book, the honest nursery product orders, and anything else. To be honest, I probably would have put that on her birth certificate too. She was always a part of you and even if you didn't come around, she would always be your daughter too."

"I love you. I love you so much and I love our little Sophia Michelle Robbins Torres."

"So you are really in?"

"Yes, I am all in!"

A/N: I was thinking about waiting until right after the birth for this, but then I got too eager. I feel like either way it could have worked, but I went with this storyline instead. Hope you like it!


	11. Assurances

Assurances:

A/N: Okay so at this point, I am not really sure where I am going with this story. Obviously, I could go with the birth and their life as new parents, but I dunno how far I want to go yet. If you have any idea, shoot them my way!

After that proposal, they had gone home to break the news to Arizona's mom. She was expecting it, but knowing everything they had been through she was still holding her breath. Her fears were squashed when the two women came into the apartment hand in hand unable to keep their eyes off the other.

"So I take it things went well," she commented.

"Yeah, perfect actually. Calliope agreed to marry me," Arizona said totally starry eyed still not breaking Callie's gaze.

"We are going to be a family," Callie added rubbing Arizona's belly.

"I couldn't be more excited! This is amazing news, so I should phone your father. Actually, I was thinking about going out to do a bit of shopping. I will just call him during my errands."

They both knew that she was trying to give them space since they were newly engaged and neither woman was going to argue with that right now. After a round of hugs and congratulations, Barbara excused herself and grabbed Arizona's keys. Once she was out the door, Callie dragged Arizona to the bedroom. For the next hour at least, they just got lost in each other. It was even better than their weekend in Portland because this time they were promising each other forever. Arizona tried to show Callie her commitment by taking her time to worship every part of her body.

They lay there together after many orgasms and didn't even feel the need to say anything. Somehow the universe had aligned and things were finally working out. Arizona's phone buzzed and she ignored it for a while, then when it got annoying she decided to turn it off.

Looking at the screen she saw it was from her mother.

_Arizona dear, I grabbed a hotel room so you two can have the apartment to yourselves tonight. I know you would never ask me for that, but you just got engaged, so I wanted to leave you undisturbed. Your father is very excited and let me know if you need anything. I love you two!_

Arizona just laughed, "Thank you Momma!" she exclaimed as she attacked Callie once again.

"What was that?"

"My mother is staying in a hotel to give us some privacy. That means I get to make love to you all night long and you can be as loud as you want."

"Hmm, well in that case," Callie started using her strength to flip Arizona over, "I plan on making my fiancé scream my name over and over again."

"Mmmm, Calliope," Arizona managed to get out.

Callie moved down and talked to her stomach, "Hey little one, you should cover your ears now."

They continued to pleasure each other and whisper words of love and commitment all night long. It was a little difficult at times because of how pregnant Arizona was, but they made it work. Surprisingly, she seemed to have even more energy for sex than Callie towards the end. They fell asleep in each other's arms almost unsure if this was real or just the most amazing dream imaginable.

…..

The next day, Arizona's bladder was screaming at her so she woke up early. After a quick dash to the bathroom, she just sat on the bed and watched Callie. She couldn't believe she had almost let this perfect woman slip through her fingers. Honestly, in her eyes it didn't get better than her lover. She had no doubt that spending forever with Callie was the single most fulfilling and amazing thing she could ever experience. At this point, she was surprised Callie even wanted to marry her, but she just decided to make sure to always treat her right and be the woman that Callie deserved. She hadn't said it, but Callie felt exactly the same way.

Wanting to do something nice for her and unable to sleep, Arizona slipped out to grab coffee, bagels, and donuts from the corner shop. With a quick kiss to Callie's forehead, she wandered out in search of breakfast. While she was gone, Callie slowly awoke and reached for Arizona. She could feel that Arizona's side of the bed was still warm, but she wasn't there. She groaned at the loss and dragged herself out of bed to go meet her blonde in the kitchen. Oddly, Arizona wasn't there. Thinking maybe she was in the bathroom or getting something from the room she had been living in, Callie checked all of those places. She was nowhere.

Callie immediately started to cry. She had been stupid to think this whole thing had been real. Arizona must have freaked out after yesterday's events and left because she didn't know how to face Callie after everything she said. She didn't want to believe Arizona would ever bail again, but her insecurities got the best of her. She just crashed onto the couch and let her tears fall, feeling absolutely worse than she ever felt before. Going over and over the events of the past few days in her head, she didn't even hear the key in the door.

Arizona pranced in with a huge smile on her face thinking she would be rewarded for bringing a usually grumpy morning person coffee. That was until she saw Callie absolutely falling apart on the couch.

"Calliope," she said concerned as she set the items down on the coffee table and was immediately by her side, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Callie looked up at her in a daze, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I just ran out to get my beautiful fiancé breakfast and much needed coffee since I kept you up half the night."

Realizing she had jumped to assumptions she let out a huge sigh of relief, "Oh, uh yeah breakfast, of course," Callie said pulling Arizona close and clinging to her.

"You thought I left didn't you?"

"Um, no…well…Yeah I was afraid of that."

"Calliope, you can be honest, I don't blame you."

"I don't want you to think that I don't trust you, but this all seemed like it was too good to be true. Yesterday was a lot and I am terrified that you will realize you don't want this again."

"And that's my fault. I gave you false hope once before and then tore the rug out from under you. I get why you are worried, but you don't need to be. I promise you, this time I'm in it forever, no matter what."

"I think I'm going to need you to remind me of that a lot for a while."

"I will remind you every day if that's what you need. I will even tell you multiple times a day. But the best thing is that I won't just tell you, I'm going to show you."

"I love you."

"I love you too Calliope and I'm not going anywhere," Arizona said placing her hand on her own stomach, "And I love our baby too, more than I ever thought possible."

Callie smiled ear to ear hearing Arizona profess her love for their child, which was really what she needed to hear.

"So, you got me coffee. Gimme! I knew I agreed to marry you for a reason," Callie teased now that her panic was over.

"Yeah, well I'm marrying you for your boobs and your ass, so I can live with that."

"Hey," Callie scolded swatting Arizona's arm a little bit as she took a long sip of the heavenly cup of Joe.

"What can I say, you have an amazing rack and an equally fantastic backside. I can't get enough of it."

"Let me finish my breakfast and then I'll show you the things I love the most about your body."

"Mmmm, I have no objections to that," Arizona responded as she pulled Callie in for a kiss.

…

Arizona's mother finally came back that afternoon and gave them a knowing smirk as she brought her things back into the nursery. Callie had already moved all of Arizona's things back into the master bedroom since that was where she would be from now on. Things were perfect. They spent the evening making baby plans.

"Calliope, we all know what to do. Can we stop this?"

"Arizona, I'm not taking any chances. Obviously, I will probably be home or circling like a hawk and I know we are across the street, but we have to prepare for all scenarios."

Arizona just sighed and her mother commented, "Oh Daniel would love this. She's thinking like a marine!"

"This isn't wartime Mama. It is just going to be a normal day when I feel contractions and we grab the paperwork with the suitcase before heading over to the hospital. It's not a crisis."

"We will have to be calm in the moment sweetheart," Callie said looking up from her multiple** Operation Baby On the Way** plans, "I cannot be calm unless I know that we are all prepared for any bump in the road."

"Okay baby, I get it. This is all a little bit unnecessary, but I humored you, so can we please just go to sleep now?"

"Fine, but we are giving it another run through tomorrow morning," Callie insisted.

"I can live with that."

….

The next morning Callie let Arizona sleep in because that was usually hard for her these days. She ran over her detailed plans once more and then cooked an amazing breakfast. Barbara was eating and reading the newspaper, but Arizona had still not emerged so Callie went in to check on her. Sitting on the bed, she just watched the very pregnant woman fight waking up. She was tossing a little bit and mumbling in her sleep. Callie just moved and pulled Arizona in to her front, enjoying the closeness. About fifteen minutes later Arizona spoke, "Mmmm I have missed waking up to you every morning."

"Well, get used to it. I'm going to be here for another 50 years."

"I like the sound of that."

"I made you breakfast darling. How are you feeling today?"

"Mentally, amazing because I have you back. Physically, I feel like shit."

"Oh I'm sorry beautiful. Is there anything I can do?"

"Make this baby come out of me? I seriously need my body back, in so many ways."

"I do love your body, but I love your pregnant body just as much," Callie commented running her hands up and down Arizona's belly.

"This isn't about feeling hot or sex, although that will be nice. This is about not having to pee every thirty seconds, not waking up with a migraine, not having my entire body ache, not having constant indigestion, and not feeling exhausted all the time."

"I'm sorry you don't feel good. I could help you out a bit if you want," Callie said suggestively dropping her tone.

"You have worn me out since our engagement. Plus, I know my mom is in the next room, so that's not going to happen, but thank you."

"Wow, I can't believe the Arizona Robbins is turning down sex. Sure, when you are mad at me I get it, but turning down sex not to win an argument or punish me, this is new."

"Ugh, I need to have this baby and soon. You are right, me turning down sex is unheard of for these reasons, I never want to have to tell you no like this again."

"Good, I guess I will still marry you," Callie teased.

"Shut up!"

"You love me."

"Yes, yes I do," Arizona said gazing lovingly at her soon to be wife.


	12. Can I Be in Labor Already?

A/N: Sorry that I have been MIA for a while. Getting ready to move and finishing up school took over. I will try to update every day this week though to finish up this story. This chapter is kind of a filler, but I figured I would give you something.

Can I Be in Labor Already?:

Callie had been nothing short of wonderful supporting Arizona through everything. After getting back together they were both on cloud nine and it was like nothing could put either of them in a bad mood. Stupid interns and difficult patients didn't phase Callie, but she did miss Arizona while she was at work all day. Arizona's mom was still in town and made sure to text Callie hourly updates. At this point, Callie was on edge all the time, Arizona was two weeks overdue and while she was still happy to be back with her love, she was physically miserable at this point.

The first week after their reunion had literally been a sex fest where they were dragging each other into any sort of private area to connect. Arizona had even pulled Callie into a stall at Joe's and initiated hot, against the wall sex. Then, Arizona's horny stage went away and was replaced by her moody, bitchy stage. Anything was setting her off again like a few months before and they had a bunch of petty fights. There was nothing serious about these fights; it was just stupid stuff because Arizona was so sensitive. Callie had learned quickly to just always agree with her and never ever under any circumstances to question the pregnant woman. She couldn't deny that these little fights still made her worry, but Arizona always came around.

"Hmm" Callie mumbled as she turned and snuggled into Arizona's sleeping body. She wrapped her arms around the very pregnant lady and started kissing Arizona's neck. At first Arizona leaned into the embrace, but then as she came out of her slumber she pulled away. "Stop it Calliope, its hot! Way too hot to cuddle," Arizona scolded.

"Baby, the air conditioning is down so low I have on two layers."

"Well my body is a mess because I'm carrying your damn baby and having hot flashes like an old woman during menopause," Arizona whined as she pushed Callie even further away.

"I'm sorry hun. Not for much longer, our beautiful baby girl is coming any day now," Callie beamed.

Arizona smiled a little at that thought, but she still felt like shit, so it quickly turned into a pout. "Ugh, of course I have to be the one who gets to have the baby that refuses to come out."

"She is just making sure that it's time to come out. She's gotta finish up getting ready and she likes being inside you. I think she gets that from me," Callie flirted as she attempted physical contact again.

"No," Arizona responded to the action simply. She didn't want to be touched.

"I know you are miserable. How bout we take a cold shower together and then I will give you the best backrub ever. Or I can give it to you in the shower."

"Not in the mood," Arizona snapped quickly and walked into the bathroom. Callie heard a locked door and was surprised because they never locked the bathroom door to keep each other out. She wracked her brain for a little bit trying to figure out if she had done something wrong to cause Arizona to act pissy with her. She decided that even if she hadn't she could at least butter her up with a favorite homemade breakfast. Food was the way to an expecting mother's heart after all.

About twenty minutes later Callie had two plates prepared of Belgian waffles and had even taken the time to adorn Arizona's with a ridiculous face made out of the condiments. Arizona came out of the bathroom and immediately went towards the fridge bypassing the delicious meal altogether.

"I made your favorite," Callie said smiling hoping it would pull the blonde out of her funk.

"Oh, well I'm just going to eat yogurt."

"But, I made this for you," Callie said trying to hide the hurt.

"Not in the mood."

"Did I do something wrong?" the Latina finally asked.

"No, you are fine."

They sat in the living room for the next 15 minutes not speaking, then Callie broke the silence again.

"So I have this amazing surgery this week. I literally built this man legs out of titanium. He was a solider in Iraq and I am going to make him walk again," she said proudly.

"I'm trying to read Calliope."

"I have to be at the hospital this afternoon and it's a nightshift, so I won't see you till tomorrow. Can't you read while I'm gone?"

"I want to read now."

"Wow, excuse me for wanting to spend time with you while I'm home."

"Well excuse me for wanting to read a great book."

"Arizona, what is wrong with you today?" Callie asked scooting closer and putting her hands on Arizona's face.

"Nothing," she snapped pulling away, "God you are so needy right now." As soon as Arizona said that she immediately regretted her words. Callie wasn't really being needy, but she was just in one of those moods where she wanted to be left alone. She couldn't explain it and it was odd for her not to want to be all lovey dovey. She had never experienced not wanting that unless she was really mad at her. She wasn't mad and Callie had been fantastic. She was so in love with her all the time, but her crabbiness got taken out on Callie.

Instead of saying anything, Callie's face dropped and she escaped to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. The shower gave her a place to cry because she hated how cold Arizona was to her and she hated being called needy even more. She had felt needy in every other relationship, but Arizona never made her feel like that until now. Finally, she went out into the bedroom to find her lover sitting on the bed.

"Calliope, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she said, but her tone meant it was clearly not fine.

"No it's not. I don't know what is wrong with me these days. I just feel so horrible physically and I know we have had this conversation before, but I am taking it out on you. You don't deserve that."

"You're right, I don't."

"Let me make it up to you?"

"Whatever," Callie said going to the closet for her scrubs.

"Will you just come over here and talk to me?"

"Funny, that's what I wanted a little bit ago and you just dismissed me. Don't want to be too needy."

"That was not true and uncalled for of me to say. You aren't needy, you are perfect."

Callie softened a little bit and turned around, "So now you say that because I'm mad and hurt?"

"Listen, I'm being a sensitive hormonal bitch in these last days and taking it out on the person I love the most. I'm sorry."

"I get it, it's just hard especially right now when I'm still feeling worried about our relationship," Callie admitted moving to sit next to Arizona on the bed.

"I know and that's my fault. I wish that I could ease your fears more, but all I can do it show you by not ever walking away again."

"Can you do something else for me?"

"Yes, anything."

"While I am feeling insecure about all this, can you just tell me how you feel more often? I need the reassurance."

"Of course I can. I love you so much and I will make sure to let you know as much as you need."

"Thank you," Callie said kissing her lightly, "And I know that I have gained some weight lately because of indulging with you during all the late night greasy food cravings, but I'll lose it." Arizona had been pushing her away physically and, of course, Callie figured it was something to do with her body. Arizona never rejected her like that, so she didn't know what to think. In reality, the blonde was actually self-conscious about herself.

"Calliope, you are upset about weight that I don't even think you have gained when I have gained like 50 pounds?"

"You're supposed to gain weight. You are pregnant."

"Well I don't see any extra weight on you baby. You are just as gorgeous as ever."

"Really? Because you keep pushing me away and won't let me shower with you anymore and you don't even look while I change. You used to attack me all the time and gawk at me whenever I even took a top shirt off."

"Oh god, that has nothing to do with you! I feel gross and I don't look because it will make me so horny for you. I haven't been physical because I'm insecure about my body."

"You have nothing to be insecure about. You're beautiful pregnant woman I have ever seen."

"Thank you, but you have to know that I find you miraculous, breathtakingly stunning, I just can't stop looking at you. I can't understand how someone as sexy and perfect as you can be insecure."

"Ha, well I can't imagine you being insecure. Even 9 months pregnant you take my breath away."

"I love you," Arizona said leaning into a kiss.

"Hmm baby, I love you too."

"Next time you are totally going to be the pregnant one."

Callie smiled, "No problem." Arizona bringing up future kids so openly and naturally made her heart soar. It gave her even more reassurance that she really was in this family thing for the long haul.


	13. Hiccups

A/N: Once again sorry that I suck at updating. I'm running into writer's block and think I'm gonna wrap this story up soon. I'm working on another idea involving a Bachelorette style storyline because I have been watching that show all summer. Also, I looked up all of the medical information for this chapter, so it should be somewhat legit, but don't fault me if it isn't totally accurate.

Hiccups:

Rolling over the next morning Arizona watched Callie come out of the bathroom and change into her scrubs_. Damn my fiancé is hot_, she thought as she tried to get comfortable, something that was near impossible these days.

"Ugh Calliope, will you please tell your stubborn baby it's time to come out!"

Callie smiled and moved in for a kiss, "Sorry babe, she got the Torres genes. Why is she my baby when she's being stubborn? You have quite the streak yourself."

"Because Calliope," Arizona started making sure to emphasize the Calliope, "you knocked me up and I can't blame the baby yet, so you are going to get blamed for everything."

"Oh so that's how this works. Good to know."

Callie crawled up the bed and put her head on Arizona's stomach, "Hey baby girl. It's your Madre again, just dropping by for a chat. Your Mama is super crabby because you are about two weeks late already, but she still refuses to be induced. I'm gonna need you to come out so that you will still have two mommies." Then Callie used a whisper, "Because I think your Mama is going to kill me if you don't."

Arizona swatted her, "hey, don't go start telling our baby things like that. She'll come out thinking I'm crazy."

Callie just chuckled, "I love you, but you are a little crazy dear."

"Just for that, you sleep on the couch."

"Uh what?" Callie whined, "I was just kidding."

"If you can get this baby to come out, I'll forgive you."

Callie's eyes darkened and she said, "Ya know what they say gets labor going?"

"No way Calliope, I can't even move. We are not doing that."

"It is a proven method, but if you want to be miserable, by all means, go right ahead."

Arizona thought for a minute then pulled Callie into a searing kiss as she started to remove her scrub top. After a little making out Callie pulled back, "Um sweetie, I actually have to start my shift in like 10 minutes."

"God damnit, are you kidding me? You get me all worked up, put sex on the table, and then bail on me."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think there was any way you would say yes. How about when I get home, all the sex you want?" Callie tried.

"Ugh I so hate you right now."

"I love you," Callie said giving a kiss, then moved down to her tummy, "And I love you too. Don't go coming out until I get done with my last shift before my time off."

"Calliope!" Arizona yelled as Callie jumped up and hurried off to work.

…..

Later that afternoon, Arizona was again uncomfortable on the couch, except this time it was a different kind of pain. She figured it was just Braxton hicks and didn't want to make anything of it yet. Twice in the last 5 days, she had sent Callie into a panic only to find out that it wasn't time yet. She had these cramps for about an hour and they were getting worse. Her mother had gone to the store and Arizona was currently trying to figure out if she should call Callie, but decided against it.

Running a bath could help so she tried that, but they just got worse. Wondering what was taking her mother so long, Arizona tried to call her, but got no answer. After another wave of pain hit she realized this was probably the real thing and dialed Callie.

"Arizona, hey. Is everything okay?"

"Um, I think I'm in labor."

"Dios Mio! Okay, the plan is on the fridge. Get your mom to grab the blue folder and your suitcase, I'll meet you downstairs."

"My mom is at the store not answering her cell."

"Ugh, didn't I tell everyone that they had to answer their phones at all times! Okay fine, grab the red folder, which has the doorman's number and he can come up and help you with your stuff. I'm already running over."

"I love you, crazy woman."

"Love you too, now get moving!" Callie said already getting out of breath as she ran through the hospital.

Arizona got the doorman to come up and to no surprise he somehow had a hospital wheelchair. Apparently, Callie had made him store it downstairs for when Arizona was ready to go to the hospital. He wheeled her towards the elevator and pushed the button.

"I can't believe she made you keep a wheelchair for me."

"Your woman is very persistent. I have the copies of all plans," he said chuckling.

"What's taking so long?"

"I don't know, it doesn't seem to be working. Let me call down."

Callie was running into the building rushing for the elevator, but it didn't come. She ran to the front desk. "Excuse me, what's wrong with this thing?"

"Sorry, Brad just called and said it isn't coming upstairs either."

"Oh perfect," Callie said running for the stairs. She sprinted up the 5 flights and just as she busted through the door she ran into Arizona about to get out of her wheelchair to enter the stairwell.

"Arizona, I'm here."

"Calliope, the elevator is not working. Brad was about to help me downstairs."

"Thanks Brad, you can just carry her bag down and I'll get her."

"Yes ma'am," he said giving a salute.

"Okay babe, just put her arm around me and I'll help you down. How long have you been having contractions?"

"Um like 4 hours."

"4 hours! You just called me 6 minutes ago! And how did your mother not know!"

"I thought it was another false alarm. I hid them from her for like 3 hours and then she was at the store when it got really bad. Besides I'm fine," Arizona managed to get out just before another one hit. She clenched her teeth and squeezed Callie's hand forcing her to stop.

"Well you don't look fine. I had all these plans, which included you calling me the moment you felt something."

"Don't lecture me woman. I'm about to ruin my vagina."

"That is the least of our worries today."

"You should be more concerned. My vagina is sacred and you have to put up with it for the rest of your life, so I would like it to be salvaged."

"God Arizona, you are such a drama queen. You will still be perfect after all this."

"You say that now, but just waii…" but another contraction stopped her and this time she let out a painful yelp.

"Come on love, just breath. You can do it."

They managed to only stop about once every flight and finally were making their way across the street. Arizona's mom had called back and was in route to the hospital.

"Okay people, get your red folders and get your shit together. This baby is coming and I expect nothing to go wrong."

Arizona was getting settled into the room as Callie gave orders, but then she screamed for her fiancé, "Calliope! Get your ass in here!"

Moving quickly Callie held her hand and rubbed her back. "You are doing great sweetheart."

"Fuck you!" Arizona screamed as her contraction ended and she flopped back in exhaustion.

"I love you," Callie tried.

"I hate you right now. What the hell is in the red folder anyway?"

"Oh the red folder is set up for a situation where you didn't tell me right away that you were in labor. I also included our birth plan and possible complications to look out for."

"You are insane."

"Hey, I'm not taking any chances with my beautiful fiancé and our first born. No way!"

Arizona let out a little laugh, "I'm marrying a crazy neurotic woman."

"I am not neurotic or crazy, just prepared. I have to protect the two most important people in my life. It's my job."

They engaged in a quick kiss, but then the labor picked up. She was progressing quickly at this point and had refused drugs. That was actually more Callie's choice, but Arizona also didn't want to do anything that could possibly harm their baby.

"I need to push Calliope, I can't do this anymore."

"I know, but you can't push yet. Just a little while longer."

Dr. Fields came in and addressed them, "Okay ladies, let me get in there and see what's going on."

"Ya know, normally I would be totally jealous and upset about another woman between your legs," Callie said trying to distract Arizona and add a little humor.

Arizona just glare at her, "Really Calliope? You are making jokes right now; Jokes about another woman in between my legs!"

"Um, I'm sorry. Just trying to make you laugh."

"Well nothing at all about that is funny so stop."

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up."

"Alright," Dr. Fields said blushing a little because she had clearly heard their little conversation, "You are fully dilated, so let me get set up and you can push."

"Thank god!" Arizona and Callie both said at once.

"Hey, you aren't the one in pain here!" Arizona said at Callie's matching exclamation.

"I hate to see you in pain babe, besides, your grip is destroying my scalpel hand."

"Oh poor Calliope, can't take a little squeeze. Just wait till your entire body is being ripped apart."

"You are amazing and I love you."

"Just get this thing out of me!"

Arizona had been pushing for an hour and still no baby. She was exhausted with sweat pouring down her face while she broke down in tears.

"Calliope, I'm not strong enough, I can't do this," she sobbed.

"Yes you can. You are the strongest person I know and you can do this."

"No, I can't. I'm so tired and I hurts so bad. I can't do it, please don't make me keep going."

"Look at me Arizona, you can. I'm here for you and pretty soon our baby girl is coming out. Think about how perfect she will be and how amazing our family will be. Just think of that."

"She's going to have your eyes and your hair. She will be so beautiful," Arizona cried.

"Yes she will. I just hope she somehow has dimples like you."

"Okay Arizona, just a few more, I can see her head," Lucy interjected.

Arizona gripped Callie's hand and pushed through. She thought she was going to pass out, but she kept going. The next thing she knew, she could hear the baby crying and Callie crying too.

"Oh my god Arizona, she is so beautiful," Callie gushed, but Arizona was having a hard time focusing on the room. Her vision was blurring and the noises faded out.

"Arizona, Arizona, are you okay? What's wrong with her!" She heard Callie scream before the world went black.

….

"She's hemorrhaging! Get an OR ready now," Dr. Fields barked as she started to get Arizona wheeled out of the room.

"Wait, stop! What's going on?" Callie pleaded as she watched the love of her life be whisked away to surgery.

Dr. Fields stopped for a minute, "Callie I can't stay long, but she hemorrhaged and lost a lot of blood as the baby came out. We have to get her into surgery to correct it. I got this."

"But, but everything seemed fine."

"Sometime we just don't see it coming. I'll send people out with updates."

With that she rushed away to scrub in and left Callie totally frozen. Arizona's mother was brought in and she pulled Callie into her arms.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay."

"I-I can'tttt losseee her Barrbaarra. I" sniffle, "can'tt livee with," hiccup" out herr."

"I know, I know. I'm scared to, but we need to stay strong for our girl."

"Shhee needsss...two mommmmiesss."

"And she will have two mommies. Let's get them to bring that little beauty back in here."

At Barbara's request, the nurses brought the newborn back into the room from the nursery where they took her during the chaos.

"She is beautiful and in perfect health," the nurse told her as she placed the little girl in Callie's arms, "Did you pick a name yet?"

"Uh yeah, we have one," Callie said having calmed down a bit just looking at her little miracle, "but we were going to make sure she looked like a Sofia before we made it official."

"Oh, I see."

"I can't confirm it until Arizona sees her, but I think it's perfect. She looks exactly like her name."

"You are right Callie. Sofia Michelle Robbins-Torres couldn't be more fitting," Barbara added as she brushed her hand over the infants head.


	14. I'm Not Done Loving You

I'm Not Done Loving You:

Callie sat in the rocking chair staring down at the face of her daughter. Usually, this would be one of the happiest days of her life. Usually, nothing at all could get her down right now. Usually, Arizona would be by her side when things were hard. The problem is that Arizona was in surgery and Callie was desperately waiting for an update. Since her fiancé was wheeled out of the delivery room into an OR, she had basically been a zombie. The only reason she had even cracked a smile is because her daughter was gorgeous and it was hard not to feel some happiness about becoming a mother.

"Excuse me, Dr. Torres," one of the residents said coming into the room.

She looked up hopefully wanting to know what was going on, "How is she?"

"Dr. Montgomery is still in surgery, but she says it is going well. Thinks she will be done within the hour. She wanted me to tell you that Dr. Robbins is in good hands and not to worry."

"Thanks, but there is no way I can come close to not worrying right now."

"I understand Dr. Torres, but Dr. Montgomery has seen this type of complication all the time and you know she's the best."

Callie started to cry again, "I know, she's just my life."

"I'm sorry Dr. Torres, I'm sure everything will be okay."

The resident left the room to head back to surgery and Barbara came back with food.

"Callie, I got pizza from your favorite place and coffee."

"Thank you, but I can't eat right now."

"Callie, you need to take care of yourself. I know you have not eaten since the labor started and you must be hungry."

"How can I eat while her life is still in danger?"

"Arizona will be okay. We can't give up hope and since she can't be here to take care of you, I will."

Callie just stared at the food still.

"Calliope Torres, you will eat this pizza and drink your coffee. Seriously, you don't wanna mess with me."

Callie knew Barbara was serious and even though she was upset, she was hungry. The broken woman quietly ate the food brought for her. When she was finishing, Addison came in.

"Callie, Arizona is in recovery now. She's stable."

"Dios Mio. Thank you Addie, thank you," Callie said rushing to pull her into a hug.

"It's my pleasure. She lost a lot of blood and we were a little worried at first, but everything is fine. We stopped the bleeding and were able to repair everything just fine. There is a chance though that she won't be able to carry another child though."

"I'm just glad she is alive. I couldn't bare to lose her. Thank you so much, I owe you."

"Just doing my job. Do you want to see her?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Don't worry, I'll watch her," Barbara said gesturing towards the baby in her arms.

"Thank you," Callie said moving over to give the baby a kiss.

…

Coming into the recovery room, Callie let out a sigh of relief when she saw her blonde laying on the bed. She grabbed Arizona's hand and kissed it as she sat next to her.

"Oh sweetheart! I was so scared. I'm so glad you are okay, I love you."

She sat with her for about a half hour until the nurse came over and said they were going to move her back to a room. About an hour after that, she still had not woken up and Callie was getting worried.

"Shouldn't she be waking up by now?" she asked Addison who had come to check in and get some baby time.  
"Sometimes it takes time. She should be waking up anytime now. Stop worrying, I told you she is stable and will be fine."

"I know, I just need to talk to her. That's the only way I will stop freaking out."

"I understand, I really do, but you have to be patient. On another note, this baby is seriously the cutest little angel I have ever seen."

Callie smiled watching Addison rock her daughter, "Yeah, she's perfect."

"She totally looks like a Sofia."

"Yeah I think so too. I hope Arizona agrees so we can officially name her."

Callie quickly whipped around when she heard a slight cough and felt a little movement in the hand she was holding.

"Arizona? Arizona can you hear me?"

Her eyelids started fluttering open and she croaked out, "b—baby?"

"It's a girl. She's healthy and beautiful."

"Mmm" Arizona mumbled as she fully opened her eyes.

"Arizona, I was so scared. I thought I lost you."

"You can't get rid of me that easy," Arizona joked and it was clear she was still herself.

"I never want to be rid of you. I love you."

Addison brought the baby over and placed her in Callie's arms, "I'll give you some time alone."

"Thanks Addie."

"Baby girl, meet your Mama," she said as she turned back to Arizona and moved onto the side of the bed.

"Oh Calliope, she is gorgeous."

"What do you think about a name? I waited for you to decide."

"That's sweet. I think she looks like a Sofia, no doubt."

Callie smiled, "I think the same thing. So we are going with that name?"

"Sofia Michelle Robbins-Torres, let's make it official."

"I love you little Sofia," Callie said kissing her head, "And I love you Sofia's Mama."

"I love you too Calliope," she said clearly trying to hide how tired she was after the birth and the surgery.

"You must be exhausted babe, you should sleep."

"I don't want to miss a single moment."

"You need rest. We will be here when you wake up."

…..

Callie and Sofia were in the rocker when Arizona opened her eyes again. She didn't let Callie know she was awake yet because she just wanted to watch.

"That's right Sofia, you have the best mommies in the world. We have had some rough times, but we love each other so, so much. And we love you even more. I can't wait for you to get to know your Mama. She's the most amazing woman you will ever meet and you are going to have her wrapped around your little finger. She even has these wheelie sneaks that I hate, but secretly love. Don't tell her I said that."

Arizona couldn't help but let out a little chuckle, which made Callie's head snap up.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to hear you admit you like my wheelie sneaks and say how much you love me."

"Well it's all true, but I still think you should get rid of the sneaks for your safety."

"Never!" Arizona protested.

Callie moved towards Arizona's bed. She handed over the baby and moved onto the bed next to her fiancé. With her arms around Arizona, they watched the sleeping little girl. After about 5 minutes she noticed that Arizona was starting to cry softly.

"Baby, what's wrong? Are we hurting you?"

"No, no I'm fine. I just, I just can't believe I almost missed out on this."

"Well you didn't, Addison says you will be okay."

"That's not what I meant. I almost walked away from you and our daughter because I was stubborn and stupid. I almost lost this by choice."

"Arizona, that is all in the past. It doesn't matter now because you are here now."

"What am I supposed to tell her?"

"Tell who?"

"Sofia, when we are telling her stories about when I was pregnant and all that. How am I supposed to tell my daughter that I didn't always want her?"

"That is not something you ever have to say. We will figure it out. You can always just tell her that you were unsure about being a Mama, but let her know how much you love her and that you have been there her entire life. That is what matters."

"Yeah, I-I guess," she sniffled.

"Arizona look at me. We all make mistakes and we are moving on from them. You love our daughter and will make an amazing mother, that is what counts."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You're amazing that's what."

Arizona smiled, "I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
